Friend of Lord Voldemort
by Tiro
Summary: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for the death of his worst enemy; a man who used to be his mentor. Sequel to The Truth Behind Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence. Some slight slash. And cuddly Voldemort, but I don't think that's really a warning (maybe more like a shock?)

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

The sequel to The Truth Behind Evil, enjoy!

Alexander Viator is Harry Potter

-o-

**Chapter One**

_Pain._

_Sorrow. _

_Anger. _

_Rage. _

_Emotions tore through his mind, fuelling his hatred, helping him keep his mind together. The pain was unbearable. Avada Kedavra definitely hurt more than a Crucio. Not that anyone could actually inform the living about that, since most people usually died because of it. Except for himself, of course. Or should he say, as usual? Just as the pain was taking over everything, both body and mind, memories started to flash by as if trying to protect his fragile sanity._

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_No, that was when I was fifteen."_

_Flash_

"_There is no good or evil, Tom. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."_

_Flash_

"_Over my dead body."_

_Flash_

_Green light. He was going to die._

_Flash_

_A child-scream. Tom. Hand stretched out. Don't want to die. _

_Flash_

_I. Don't. Want. To. Die._

_Flash_

_I'm sorry…_

_Tom _

_Abraxas_

_Theo_

_John_

_Everyone… I'm sorry_

Alexander Viator was thrown violently to the ground, and he screamed in pain at the impact. His right arm broke at the fall and he bit his lip bloody. A strange crack came from his left hip, making him force himself lying as still as he could. His breaths came hard and painfully. He had the strange feeling of blood running down his cheeks from his eyes but he was in too much pain to wipe them away. Finally he had regained some sort of order in his spinning head and dragged his wand out with his left arm.

"Tempus", he whispered.

He looked at the numbers forming and groaned. The throbbing pain in his hip made his groan sound more like a pathetic moan.

"Can't I do something right?" he muttered after a while.

It said 19th of October 1984. He was over 12 years too early.

-o-

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore looked up sharply. He had been writing some letters to Fudge, the Minister, with plans and ideas of how to run the Ministry. The poor man was so easy to trick, and the headmaster did the most of it. So what could have distracted him from that task? And more importantly, how was the man sitting free, in Hogwarts, being the headmaster, when he had killed a student on the grounds in 1941?

He had used his old manipulating ways of course, quite successfully, and convinced the Ministry Alexander Viator had been a killer, and that the teen had threatened many of the Gryffindors. After that all charges from him about the murder had been dropped. He was rather proud of that success, but now he felt strange.

There had been a change in the atmosphere, somewhere not too far from the castle. He could feel it fine, since he was one of the strongest wizards alive. According to himself of course. But at the moment he did not feel that strong. Instead, he had the dreading feeling that something was very, very wrong.

-o-

Alexander had no idea how long he had been lying on the ground, but he finally had enough energy to rise to his knees. He dragged himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the now screaming hip and looked around. A graveyard. He blinked, trying to get the blood away from his eyes and they shifted onto the grave right in front of himself. First he was utterly still, thinking how fate must hate him. Absolutely hate him. Despising him, kicking him while he was still on the ground, laughing right into his face… you name it.

Real tears mixed with the blood. He never noticed. He stopped feeling the pain from his hip. He never noticed that either. A scream tore from his throat, unintentionally but it still came. His heart broke, his mind shattered. On the grave it stood with cold letters:

_Abraxas Malfoy_

_1924 – 1982_

_Loved husband, dear father, loyal friend_

_Hatred is born from a pure heart. Hatred caused by the Light made him a monster. May he find peace in death._

_Last words:_

_There is no good or evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. You were right, Alex. No one will ever doubt your words._

Fate hated him. Alexander fell to the ground, screaming out with the knowledge the gentle blonde-haired teen he had grown to love as a little brother would forever be gone.

-o-

Abel Kimmer-Letum looked up sharply from the book he was reading at his mother's house. He looked like any noble vampire, despite being a Halfling among the other vampires. His white hair, reaching to his waist, was braided on each side of his skull in a sort of warrior-look and still allowing the hair to spill over his shoulders elegantly. He still had his deep, violet-blue eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in a normal white shirt, and some black pants. His mother and brother looked up at him as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" his mother, Lelima, asked. She had pale blonde hair down to her waist and the same eyes as him. She was dressed in a stylish rococo dress, looking like she was dressed for a ball. His brother Cain was dressed in a similar fashion as Abel, and even had the same hairstyle. But his eyes were brown, like his father.

"It can't be", Abel whispered. The book dropped onto the ground. He was up before Lelima or Cain could react.

His long legs carried him down the stairs, his mother and brother following. The white hair was flying, his arms shaking though he never noticed that. He ran through the house, his mind racing, working overtime with the possibilities. He could not believe it! This simply was not happening!

"Abel!" Cain shouted, worried. His brother had never acted his way before, not even when he had lost the only friend he had in Hogwarts, Alexander Viator. "Abel, calm down!"

The half-vampire tore the entrance doors open, panting and eyes wider than ever.

"Abel, explain yourself right this moment!" his mother said, worried since he had never refused to answer her.

Abel wasn't listening. His eyes were set on the figure standing around sixty feet from the house. Lelima and Cain registered him now as well.

"Who is that?" his mother asked.

The pale head lifted from the ground and locked eyes with Abel. Raven hair fell into his face but a shake took the locks away. Icy blue eyes looked tired, and stricken with sorrow. There were trails of blood and tears on his cheeks, his right arm bent wrong and he was leaning onto his right hip. The half-vampire could hear his mother and brother gasp but for him it was the most beautiful sight in the world, despite the blood and tears. He did not even care that the man standing there was injured; the main part was that he was _alive_.

"Tears of blood?" Cain said.

"Alex", the half-vampire whispered, before starting to run.

-o-

The teen stared at Abel. It felt like everything was alright now, because there was still somewhere there who could help him. And he had wanted to see the half-vampire, because Abel had always been able to understand even the strangest things. Alexander's knees buckled, finally giving up the struggle. His whole body was too tired to function. His hip screamed in protest as he went down and the raven-haired teen collapsed into the half-vampire's arms.

"Alex!" Abel screamed.

"Who is it?" Lelima said, as she and Abel's brother had hurried after him.

"You're supposed to be dead", Abel continued, softly, as he stared into icy blue eyes laced with blood. "You died."

"An Avada Kedavra isn't enough to kill me", the teen whispered. "Though I think my hip and arm are broken. Nice to see you again by the way, Abel."

"Why did you pick me? You must have someone else to go to."

"That's what it's about. Fate hates me and comes to laugh in my face", Alexander said. "You were the only I knew definitely where the hell you were."

"What do you mean?" the half-vampire said, ignoring the fact his mother and brother heard them.

"I landed in front of Abraxas' grave", Alexander said softly. "I can't feel Tom anymore. Theo and John… don't know about them, but the rest is dead. Carmilla… Azkaban. Why is she there?"

"She killed people."

"Everyone in Azkaban has. Why did she kill?"

"They killed Millie."

Silence.

"Is Tom dead as well?"

"I don't know", Abel said. "Please, I don't know. Just let me get you inside, and you'll tell me exactly how you survived the killing curse."

-o-

Carmilla's closed eyes now snapped open. She rose up, suddenly, so suddenly the Dementor floating past her cell cowered back. Bellatrix Lestrange looked up and said:

"What are you doing? You're just making them alert." With them, the woman was speaking about the Dementors.

"He's alive", Carmilla said, her voice clear and dreamy. Bellatrix wondered if the woman was insane. But then again, everyone became insane after a while in this place.

"Who's alive?" Bellatrix continued, not wanting to stop talking. Talking seemed to make Dementors go away, if only for a little while.

"Him", Carmilla said and smiled. The younger woman saw perfect white teeth. Carmilla swept a lock of her violet hair back and continued, "The man who made the Dark Lord is alive."

'The man who made the Dark Lord?'

-o-

Theodore Nott Senior looked up from his parchment. His son looked at him, amused.

"Father!" Alexander Nott said with a smile. "Stop day-dreaming."

His father didn't notice; instead his eyes gained the far-away look his son had come to hate. Theodore Senior apparently remembered a person he held very dear, and who had been murdered back when the man was only seventeen. Alexander became worried.

"Father?"

"This isn't happening", the man whispered, his face pale and without wrinkles. Despite being rather old, Theo still looked like he was an older brother to his son.

But right at that moment, Theo was scaring his son.

"What is it?" Alexander said.

Theo rushed up and with a bolt he ran for the door.

"Father!"

Theo came to the living room only to have one John Parkinson stepping inside. The man's eyes were wide and John took the words from his mouth:

"Can you feel him too?"

"Yeah", Theo said. "I don't know from where, but I think Abel's house."

"Abel? Why him?"

"I don't know. But we're going to check, alright?"

John nodded. Over the years, he hadn't changed much from his looks as well. His daughter always complained everyone thought John was her elder brother while he in fact was her father. But at that moment, he looked old.

Theo took his elbow and said softly:

"It's alright, John."

"But he died", the man whispered. "Alex died."

"Then we'll just make him explain how he's alive before we hit him over the head."

-o-

Abel felt their magic and sent a house-elf to collect them and bring them to the room. He then turned back to the teen lying on the bed. He was asleep at the moment, the reality finally catching up to his overworked mind. The stains of blood had been cleaned away and he was dressed in some of Abel's clothing. His right arm had been fixed, and his left hip as well. He was going to be sore for a few days, but other than that he was alright.

The half-vampire sighed, treading a hand through the teen's hair and then tracing a long finger over the tattoo. The Death Eater mark. The very first version of it had been nearly a copy of Alexander's tattoo. Then Tom, turned to Voldemort, had put a shadow of Nagini in the skull's mouth and voila, Death Eater mark created. A reminder, Voldemort had called it. And by the look of Dumbledore, the old wizard understood. And hated it.

Alexander's eyes fluttered open and Abel looked at him.

"Theo and John", the teen slurred.

"Are on their way", Abel said softly, not getting enough of just looking at the teen. He had thought Alexander was dead, and he had yet to recover from the shock of being able to see him again. "Just sent a house-elf to get them."

In the same moment, the door opened and the two men stepped inside. Abel rose up, made sure the raven-haired teen was comfortable and then walked over to the two men.

"He's tired, and a bit confused", Abel supplied.

"How?" Theo said, looking at Alexander anxiously.

"I don't know", the half-vampire said. "All I know is that an Avada Kedavra can't kill him."

"Can't kill him?" John echoed.

"We'll just have to ask him later", the half-vampire said. "I should go and explain all this to my mother and Cain."

Abel left them alone, and the two men stepped up to the bed. Alexander looked at them and said:

"Long time no see for you I guess."

"How long since you saw us?" Theo asked, his voice thick.

"A few hours ago", the teen replied, fearing tears would well up again. They were old. Older than himself. John had been in his age, and Theo one year older. Now they were old men, and Alexander was still young. He wanted to go back, he wanted to change everything.

John had while Alexander's stray thoughts made him busy carefully gotten down on the bed and now lay down to the teen's left. Theo did the same, but to the right.

"Guys?"

"Don't 'Guys' us", Theo said, laying one arm over the teen's torso slowly and carefully. "You've been dead in our minds for a long time. You better explain, pretty one."

"I hate that nickname", Alexander said weakly.

"That's why I'm calling you just that."

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter one ready, and a new adventure starts!

Chapter two: Theo, John and Abel get to know how he survived, and he'll say who he really was. It will be a short chapter I think.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinkin'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

-o-

**Chapter Two**

Alexander woke up, feeling warm and content. Which was strange, because just hours ago he had been cold and filled with rage because of Abraxas' death. And when had he shifted so he was lying on his side?

"You awake?"

Alexander looked up at Abel and the half-vampire smiled.

"You look awfully good there."

The teen looked in front of him, and then behind him. Theo and John must have fallen asleep, Theo's hand securely on his hip and John's arm around Alexander's middle. Well... This was something new. So far the only clingy one Alexander had had was Tom.

"It's warm", the teen supplied after a while. "What is it?"

"Nothing", Abel said. "Just wanting to know how you survived."

"I don't have the energy to take the story more than once right now, so let's wait until they wake up."

"Talk on."

Theo smiled at the startled look and John's arm squeezed his waist.

"Alright, seems like you were all waiting for me", Alexander said. "Mind if I'm lying down?"

"Not at all, pretty one."

"For Merlin's sake, don't call me that."

"Just tell us", Theo said.

The raven-haired teen settled down even more comfortably between the two men. He took a deep breath and began:

"Alright. The first thing is, I'm neither from this time nor from the time when you were at school."

"What?" Theo and John said, but Abel looked thoughtful.

"Viator", the half-vampire said slowly. "It means traveller in Latin."

"I honestly thought I was too obvious", Alexander said. "But I guess I wasn't."

"This means…" Theo began.

"I travelled through time", Alexander said. "I was born 1980, and disappeared from my own time 1996. By then Voldemort had risen to power again, and Dumbledore tried to manipulate his weapon. The Boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry Potter", John whispered.

"Yes, but Harry Potter didn't like that", Alexander said. "He made his own path. Then it happened."

"What happened?"

"He disappeared", the teen said. "And I was born in his stead. I killed myself in a way."

"Wha…?" the three of them said.

"I was Harry Potter. I was believed to be the purest person in the whole Wizarding World, but I ended up creating the darkest one."

The three of them stared at him. Alexander closed his eyes and continued:

"I'm not Harry Potter anymore. He's dead."

"How?"

"I wanted him to die", the raven-haired teen said, "and I wanted to be only Alexander Viator. And it just happened. The scar disappeared, and the connection between me and Voldemort disappeared. Then I could fully live out that life I wanted."

"But you died", the half-vampire said.

"I didn't die", Alexander said. "I can't die, not anymore."

"What?" Theo asked, rising onto his elbow to look at the teen.

"There is a stone that gives immortality", Alexander said. "The Stone of Time. I didn't know that at first, back when I was Harry. Or should I say in the future when I was Harry. I was in a summerhouse belonging previously to the Blacks, inherited to me by my godfather when he died, and the stone fell onto the floor. I moved to pick it up, and passed out. When I woke up, I was back in 1940. And the stone would forever be imbedded in my hand, as a proof that I'm immortal."

He showed them the stone; it was barely visible through his pale skin.

"Does that mean…?"

"The stone brought me here, to this time, from 1941 the moment Avada Kedavra hit me. It hurt like hell, and I woke up here."

Theo sank back down and laid his head on Alexander's shoulder.

"This is too much", he mumbled. "Too much."

Alexander closed his eyes. It was alright; he never expected them to understand.

-o-

Abel looked at the sleeping teen. This was truly confusing. Alexander Viator was Harry Potter, Alexander had killed himself, Alexander was an Immortal… too much information. All the things about history, how he could not change. He had to keep himself hidden from Voldemort for over a year after the man has been reborn. It would be torture for the teen.

The half-vampire stroke away a lock of black hair from the teen's face. The tattoo made the skin appear paler than usual.

The Blacks had the Stone of Time, and now it was imbedded in Alexander's body. Good grief. The stone had belonged to the vampires, but then given away to the Blacks. The man had no idea they had kept it for so many years. And then Harry Potter stumbled upon it, was shipped off to the past, created Alexander Viator, created the new Dark Lord and then died only to reappear 42 years later.

"I can hear you thinking."

Abel looked down at him.

"You should be asleep", the half-vampire told Alexander quietly. "The potion I gave you will allow you to rest for several more hours."

"I want to get Carmilla out."

"I know. That's why I've been planning."

"When then, oh partner-in-crime?"

"Soon, lord of destruction."

"I hope it goes with a bang."

"You are crazy."

"No, that was when I was fifteen."

The old joke made the man laugh, and he stroke Alexander's cheek. Now tears poured down the half-vampire's cheeks and he said:

"I missed you, Alex."

"I truly hope so", Alexander said. "I'm just so angry that most of our friends are dead."

"If only Abraxas had been able to see you one last time", Abel whispered. "There's a portrait of him in Malfoy Manor though, from where he's fourteen. It was made when you were alive. Lucius, Abraxas' son as you must know, made so that his father's soul could stay in that portrait. Apparently, it worked so for Lucius his father will never really die."

"I want to see him."

"All in due time, my friend. All in due time. Now sleep; we have a break-in to plan, and it has to be with grace. Or else Carmilla will laugh at us."

-o-

**Two weeks later**

Bellatrix liked Carmilla. The woman had been there when they arrived, and people said she had been there for almost twenty years. She was always humming at something when she was awake, and it sounded quite similar to a funeral-song. But that was beside the point.

Carmilla scared everyone there. She was a fourth-Veela, so Bellatrix thought she would use her beauty to get out. But no; Carmilla loved a woman. A woman who had been murdered. Carmilla was in Azkaban because she had killed those who killed her love. And she scared the Dementors too.

At the moment, the wild-haired woman sat and listened at Carmilla's humming. In the cell to Bellatrix's right sat Rabastan, her husband's brother. Rodolphus sat to the cell next to Rabastan. She could see Rabastan comforting her husband; normally she would have screaming at Rodolphus for showing such weakness, but recently she discovered her husband was strong. He just needed some contact with someone else from time to time. Rabastan was stroking his brother's wild hair and holding the body as close as he could with the bars between them.

Carmilla's humming stopped. Bellatrix looked over. The violet-haired woman stood up, smiling widely.

"Carmilla?" the younger woman said.

"They are coming", Carmilla said and laughed. "Merlin, they are late!"

"Wha…?"

But Bellatrix got no further as a wall exploded. Bellatrix jumped away, Rabastan covered Rodolphus but Carmilla continued to laugh. Outside two men came into the building. Dementors came from all directions, going towards the two men.

"Don't you try it!" Carmilla screamed to the Dementors in delight. "You maybe are the fear, but he's the terror!"

The Dementors stopped as one of the figures walked forward. The three Lestranges, along with others of course, watched in morbid fascination as the creatures moved back as the man stepped forward. The smoke cleared. Icy blue eyes appeared. It was the most beautiful, and the coldest, face Bellatrix had ever seen. The Dementors cowered back when he lashed out towards them, and an insane smile showed up. The raven hair spilled over his shoulders. A tattoo of a skull seemed to appear from his own flesh on the left side of his face. The woman was struck how much it resembled the Dark Lord's Mark.

The young man stepped forward to the cell that kept the violet-haired woman inside, black robes creeping along the ground and Carmilla said:

"I've been waiting, Alex."

"Carmilla", he said. They were all surprised that he had a rather deep voice for such a small body. The smile softened into a real one.

They could all hear the Aurors. The cell door to Carmilla's cell was blasted open and the other figure came forward. Snowy white hair and a pale face. Violet-blue eyes swept over the Dementors, daring them to come closer. Vampire traits were all over him.

"Don't bother with us", Bellatrix said when the young man turned to look at them. "Our locks are more complicated because we're Death Eaters."

Alexander knew he wouldn't free them. The Dementors dared coming closer. He turned his eyes to them and to everyone's horror, except for Carmilla and the half-vampire, his eyes turned red. The creatures moved back instantly. Satisfied he turned back, made a sweeping motion with his wand and said:

"That should keep the Dementors on their toes. If they have any. Shall we, Carmilla?"

"Where to, my dear partner-in-crime?"

"First to our co-worker's nice little villa, big fucking house in my opinion, and then how about France or Italy to help you relax?"

"Plus they give you amnesty even if you are a prisoner", the woman said.

"That too", Alexander said.

"Time is ticking", the white-haired man said. "Come on, chatting can wait."

"He's always so boring", Carmilla complained.

"He never sees the beauty in killing Aurors", Alexander muttered. The prisoners stared at the youngster.

"Yeah, yeah, you can both brag about it later. Now come."

"You're no fun, Abel."

The half-vampire stuck out his tongue. Alexander linked his arm with Carmilla and said:

"Let's go, dear sister."

"Lead the way, brother", she replied.

They left, leaving a group of stunned prisoners behind. Aurors came but too late. One of Azkaban's most dangerous killers had been set loose.

-o-

Dumbledore nearly screamed as he saw this. He had made sure Carmilla would never come out, and now someone dared to free her?

And whoever it was had tricked with the prisoner's memories. No matter what methods used, neither Rabastan nor Bellatrix Lestrange could remember the face of the men who did this. The others had been too far away to see clearly. The Light hadn't gotten a word out of Rodolphus except for one sentence. And that sentence scared Dumbledore to the core:

"He made the Dementors flee in terror."

Someone who did not even fear those monsters. Who was it, and why did Dumbledore feel so nervous?

Tbc…

* * *

New chapter done, yay!

Next chapter: Alexander has to finish his education. Abel is there to help. And he gets a chance to speak to Abraxas before he has to flee to France.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinkin'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

-o-

**Chapter Three**

"By the way, Alex, you never finished your education did you?"

Alexander looked up at Abel and said:

"No, I didn't."

"To get a job, even in France, you need your education."

"I can't really just waltz in and say I want to finish it in Hogwarts."

"I never said you had to go there," Abel said. "I know quite a few teachers that would be honoured to help a friend of mine."

Alexander looked at him oddly. Abel stroke away the hair from the teen's face and continued:

"And I'm sure you don't just want to stop."

"I want to finish my education," Alexander said. "I just don't know what I want to work with."

"How about being a teacher yourself?" Abel asked. "Maybe even at Beauxbatons."

"I don't know," the raven-haired teen said.

"Let's start with starting your seventh year, hmm?"

The teen nodded.

-o-

"He's quite smart this lad," Jermie Florié said and looked at Abel. Jermie was a middle-aged wizard who was known for walking around in purple robes, and had good humour. "And you said he's just sixteen? Hard to believe."

"So he can do the seventh year?"

"Yes of course," Jermie said. "I will be happy to teach him."

"So he will have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence, History, Astronomy and Divination. I know it sounds little, but he's not out to become the next Minister of Magic."(A/N Alex is not taking Herbology if anyone is wondering)

"Not even Ancient Runes?"

"His parents didn't allow him that course," Abel lied without even blinking. "He said it sounded interesting, and maybe you could give him the basics in it."

"With pleasure. When do I get to meet my new student?"

"Now if you want to."

"Now?"

"He's living with me," Abel said. "This way."

-o-

They found Alexander in the living room. He was dressed in a black robe and laid in front of the hearth on his stomach with a book in his hands.

"Alex?" Abel said and the teen looked up. "This is Jermie Florié, your new teacher."

Jermie watched the youngster closely. The teen rose up from his position gracefully and swept his hair aside. The raven hair reached his chest and his skin appeared white compared to it. The man's eyes widened when he saw the tattoo. Abel noticed and said:

"And I would appreciate if you kept silent about the tattoo."

"Of course," the man said breathlessly. "Where did you make it, Mr Viator?"

"Alex is fine. And it was a while ago in Knockturn Alley", the teen said. "Why?"

"It looks like the Dark Lord's Mark."

"Really?" The smile the teen had made Jermie shiver. "I was hoping that it would."

"It can be quite dangerous showing that tattoo to today's wizards and witches," the man said.

"The wonders of glamours," Alexander replied. "So when can I start?"

"You can start whenever you like to," Jermie said. "Have you been educated in wizard etiquette?"

"Abel is teaching me that," the teen said. "My mother and father never had the time."

"Smart choice," the man said to the half-vampire. "I can see you are already making some progress with it."

"Alex was rather gracefully in the start, so he knew the basics instinctively," the half-vampire replied.

The two men chatted away while Alexander waited. He tucked his hair away and bent down to retrieve the book. He straightened up and held it against his chest.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked after a while.

"Yes of course," Jermie said with a laugh. "Caught up in old memories. So, Alex, when do you wish to begin?"

"Now."

"Now? Are you sure?"

"I'm planning to be done by Easter," the raven-haired teen said.

"By Easter? Why?" the man asked, looking confused.

"England is too dangerous right now," Alexander said. "Bad things will happen if I stay. So, start now."

-o-

**Easter, Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy, sat by the hearth in his living room and stared at his Firewhiskey. Narcissa had gone to bed and Draco had been put to bed much earlier.

"Master?"

The blonde man looked over at the house-elf, and it continued nervously:

"Master, it is a man wishing to see old master Abraxas."

"My father is dead, tell him that!" Lucius snapped.

"The visitor knows that, master. He wishes to see old master Abraxas' portrait."

Lucius froze. Only a few knew of the portrait. Could it be Nott or Parkinson wanting to see their friend? Or even that half-vampire, Letum?

"Who is it? Someone of father's friends?" the Malfoy asked.

"No, me not recognize him, master. Young man. Wishes to see old master Abraxas because he said he had very important thing to say to old master Abraxas."

Lucius looked into the fire for a few moments and then said:

"Show him in. I will meet him in here."

"Yes, master."

The house-elf disappeared and Lucius sighed. Who was it? No one except for Abraxas' old friends knew that Lucius had bound the portrait with Abraxas' soul. And this clearly was not Nott or Parkinson. Could be Letum, but all of the house-elves had seen him and this one had not recognized whoever it was.

"Master."

Lucius stood up and turned around. Only to stare. Behind the house-elf was a young man, barely older than seventeen, with raven hair and frosty eyes. His skin was milk-white and he had a tattoo.

"Welcome," he got out. "What makes me the honour, Mr…?"

"My name should not be mentioned, for your life lays in danger if I do," the youth said. "I am deeply sorry for barging in and just wanting to speak to your father, but I do think he will like what I have to say."

"What makes you think that?" Lucius asked.

"If he was anything like when he was fourteen, he will like this."

The blonde man stared.

"Do you know my father?" he asked.

"Once upon a time," the young man said. "But it has gone many years since he last saw my face. I dare say this will be quite a surprise, even for a portrait."

-o-

Five minutes later, Lucius was leading the man upstairs to the painting. The blonde man looked at him from time to time, but the teen was busy looking around. He stopped outside one of the rooms and Lucius said:

"What is it?"

"Nothing," the raven-haired youth said after a while. "That was just Abraxas' room."

He continued, leaving Lucius behind to stare. Not even Narcissa knew that! No one knew, not Nott not Parkinson or Letum… not anyone! The Malfoy gathered himself and hurried along to show this mysterious man where his father's painting was.

-o-

They came to a room and Lucius pointed. The youth stepped up, and the portrait slowly opened his eyes. Fourteen-year old looking Abraxas Malfoy blinked a few times before his gaze fell onto the teen. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open in shock and his movements froze. Lucius had never seen his father like that.

The raven-haired teen moved closer and gently put a hand against the painting. His movements were slowly, lovingly.

"Hello Abraxas," he said softly. "Missed me, little one?"

"Alex", Abraxas whispered.

-o-

"I thank you for allowing me to see Abraxas again."

Lucius looked at the grateful teen.

"Why this haste?" he asked.

"I am to go to France in a matter of a few hours," Alexander replied. "England is not the right place for me, not yet."

"When will you be back?"

"In due time", Alexander replied. "I have things to prepare, and things to plan. Everything will take its' time. I bid farewell."

Lucius nodded, showing him out. As soon as the door closed, Lucius stumbled. When he regained his footing, he did not remember anything about a raven-haired youth by the name of Alexander Viator.

Tbc…

* * *

Extremely short chapter, I'm sorry! Just a little chapter of how Alex got to see Abraxas again.

Next chapter: The years passed. Let's see what Alexander did during all the years without Voldemort, and without changing what was already supposed to happen.

Don't worry; Alex and Voldemort will soon see each other again! I promise!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinkin'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

_Warnings for this chapter: Implied slash. Nothing major. _

-o-

**Chapter Four**

**Year 1985, May  
France**

"I love France!"

Alexander looked over at Carmilla and raised his eyebrows.

"Alex, France is the best place if you are looking for a new love," Carmilla said. "Millie said to me that I needed someone new."

"When did she say that to you?"

"Yesterday in my dream."

The teen looked at her for a long time with his left eyebrow slightly twitching.

"Carmilla, are you sure the Dementors didn't affect you in any way?" Alexander finally got out.

"Of course they didn't. Why?" The woman looked curiously at him.

"Forget I said anything," the teen said. "We need to get to the house Abel got us."

"And we'll live like rich!" Carmilla squealed.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever."

-o-

**Year 1985, December**  
**England**

"Alex, we're breaking into someone's home!"

"Sshh," Alexander replied, one finger against his lips. "Be quiet."

The woman grumbled but followed. The teen walked to the different shelves, looking through the items.

"What is it supposed to look like?" Carmilla whispered.

"It's just a locket," Alexander replied. "With an 'S' on."

She nodded and began to look. Alexander did so as well, trying to remember where he had seen it last time. His memory had failed him a bit, but he was certain he was in the right room.

"This?"

Alexander turned around and Carmilla held up a locket. The teen took the locket from her and checked it over.

"Yes," he said. "It's the one."

"Let's go then!"

They left Grimmauld Place, Alexander with a smile on his face as he slipped Voldemort's Horcrux into his pocket.

-o-

**Year 1986, June**  
**France**

Alexander watched the students file out from the classroom and sighed. It was not easy being a teacher when you yourself had just finished school.

"You're doing a good job, Abraham."

The man looked over to see the potions master at Beauxbatons, Mauvais. He would have look ordinary hadn't it been for the yellow eyes that at times looked quite vicious. However, at the moment they were warm. Alexander didn't know Mauvais' surname, nor where he really came from.

Abraham was also Alexander's faked name since he couldn't walk around calling himself Alexander Viator. Well he could, but there would be trouble if he did. Alexander smiled at Mauvais and replied:

"Well, I'm trying my best."

"The girls all adore you, petit anglais." (A/N petit anglais means roughly little Englishman)

Alexander rolled his eyes and said:

"Not interested."

"Strange how girls don't interest you," Mauvais said thoughtfully. "Boys interest you?"

"Blood and death interests me."

"Aah, I forgot your little strange fascination with that. No boys then?"

"Never considered it."

"Never?"

"Nope," Alexander said. Mauvais stepped closer. "I had other things on my mind."

Mauvais smiled at that and grabbed his chin. "Pity," he said. "You would be welcomed in most people's beds."

"Including yours?" Alexander said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Mauvais said and released him. "If I didn't know better."

"But you do know better?"

"Of course. I haven't lived just to become an idiot you know."

Alexander laughed at that.

-o-

**Year 1987, July**  
**France**

"You never thought of changing everything?"

Alexander looked over at Abel, who was eating some ice cream. The raven-haired man looked up at the sky from where they were sitting on a café. They were in the middle of Muggle Paris, but none of them cared very much. Carmilla was busy looking at the menu, though she peeked up at the question.

"Changing everything?" he repeated after a while, sighing softly.

"Taking your younger self from your relatives, reviving Tom… all that," the half-vampire continued. Alexander looked at him and replied:

"I realized quite quickly when I was in 1940 that everything that was going to happen was already in history. Therefore, I was here in France while I was in the same time in England as Harry Potter. The future is only unwritten the moment Harry Potter disappear."

"Have you planned what to do with all the things you left behind?" Abel said. "I mean, the things you left behind in the future…"

"I'll go to Gringotts and have a nice long chat with Ranglook," the raven-haired man said. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

"So, no changing?" the half-vampire asked, licking his lips free from the cold substance.

"No changing."

-o-

**Year 1988, October**  
**Switzerland**

"Why Switzerland?"

"Why not?" Carmilla replied, hugging Alexander's arm. "Come on, they have lovely chocolate here!"

"Don't you have someone else to hug?" the man asked.

"Fiore is still in France you know," the violet-haired woman said. "She has a job. What about you and that Mauvais?"

"For goodness sake, there's nothing," Alexander said. "Honestly, people who spread rumours!"

"Not even a pity-fuck every now and then?" she asked.

"Nope, not even that."

They met up a couple of times a week, mostly over a glass of whine or some Firewhiskey, but they had never done anything more than that. Alexander didn't get why people insisted they did.

"You really aren't doing anything with him?" Carmilla said.

"Nope, nothing," he replied. "Except for drinking."

"You really are boring."

"I have no need for love."

"You don't even want to get fucked?"

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"You're blushing."

"Oh, how strange," Alexander muttered and glared at the woman, who only giggled.

"Sooo," she said a few minutes later. "Who is your type?"

"Carmilla!"

-o-

**Year 1989, July**  
**France**

Soon it would be his birthday. Not that Alexander cared much about his birthday anymore. He had other things to do. He continued with his writing, ignoring Carmilla's and Fiore's giggles that drifted down to his office. He was planning the new term, so he would be able to cover everything they needed to know. It felt strange, teaching at Beauxbatons. He had even seen Fleur there. She was only a little girl, and he realized that he was one of her teacher's without having known that. That was a bit weird, even Alexander had to admit that.

"Boring man! Come out," came Carmilla's voice from outside.

"No way," he replied. "I have no wish seeing you and Fiore snogging each other!"

"Come on," the violet-haired woman whined. "Just a little while!"

The man sighed, and got up. May as well do so, or else she would be a nightmare later. He stepped out from the room, and Carmilla dragged him into the living room. Fiore giggled and sipped some wine.

"What did you put into the wine? Giggling-potion?" he asked.

"No, stupid. We didn't put anything in it," the woman replied. "I'm not going to force you to drink it or anything, don't worry."

He was dragged down onto the couch, and only then he saw there was someone else in the room. Abel stepped into the light and smiled at him. Alexander raised his eyebrows. The half-vampire sat down and asked:

"How are you guys doing?"

"Apparently, they are doing fine", the raven-haired man said and jabbed a thumb towards the women. Abel looked at them and widened his eyes.

"I know they are in love, but don't they know we're in the house as well?" he said. "They're almost naked, for Merlin's sake!"

"Don't tell me," Alexander groaned. "I'm leaving."

"Count me in!" the half-vampire said and jumped off to join the raven-haired man.

They went into Alexander's office and Abel sat down.

"You look a bit pale," the man commented to the half-vampire.

"Haven't gotten any blood to drink but I'm alright," Abel said and gave the man a sunny smile. Alexander looked a bit more closely on him and asked:

"Are you drunk?"

"On alcohol? I think so."

Alexander groaned again and went over to Abel.

"I want you to go home and sober up before you come here again," the man said. "Alright? You're a bit freaky when you're drunk and haven't gotten any blood to drink."

Abel looked at him, but not on his face. Alexander stiffened as a pale hand came to rest against his neck. Abel traced the pulse gently and the raven-haired man could see the teeth becoming sharper.

"Are you really that thirsty?" Alexander asked.

Abel nodded and licked his lips.

"Christ," the man muttered but sat down next to Abel. "You can drink from me, but don't fuck suck me dry."

Abel nodded, pulling him over. Alexander hissed as fangs broke his skin, and gripped Abel's arms. It was a strange feeling and Alexander soon felt his head loll back a little. The pain vanished, replaced by a strange red haze, and Abel's lips touched his cheek.

"Mmm…" he mumbled.

"Relax," he heard Abel's voice say from a great distance. "Just relax…"

His back met the cushions of the couch. The teeth came back, sucking again, and Alexander hummed drowsily, settling a hand in Abel's hair. He barely noticed Abel kissing him as he floated away into a darkness.

-o-

**The day after**

Alexander woke up slowly, and gazed up at Abel and Carmilla. They both stared down at him. Carmilla then swiftly hit Abel upon the head.

"You nearly killed him!" she shouted.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Abel whispered. "I was too drunk… when I noticed how much I had taken… you were barely breathing and I just kept doing stupid things and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…!"

Alexander's neck was swatted in bandages. He gingerly touched them and coughed.

"Abel," he said. "Abel, it's alright. I'm alright. Just a little sore. Did you chew on me or what?"

"No," the half-vampire mumbled, embarrassed. "I just… I took too much, all too much."

"But I'm alive," Alexander said. "That's the main thing, isn't it? So relax, both of you."

Carmilla ranted some more, screaming really, before running out of the room. The two men looked at each other.

"She was just worried," Abel said.

"Yeah, I so could see that," Alexander said sarcastically. "Abel… you kissed me."

"… Yes, I did," the half-vampire said. "I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry if that upset you."

It hadn't, strangely enough. Alexander shrugged the best he could.

"I don't mind," he said. "Just next time… ask me?"

Abel nodded.

-o-

**Year 1990, December**  
**Germany**

"Why Germany?" Alexander asked.

"Why not?" Carmilla shot back.

"Why this particular street?"

"Why not?"

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"What aren't we doing here?"

"We're just walking around."

"And I like it that way," Carmilla said. "Right, Abel?"

"Whatever," the half-vampire said.

Alexander looked around and let himself be dragged by the happy woman. Fiore was looking through the stores, holding Carmilla's other arm. They were in Wizarding Hamburg, which was almost like a whole town. Abel was walking behind them, chuckling as the raven-haired man tried to get away.

-o-

**Year 1991, May**  
**France**

Alexander didn't look up even as the volume got louder in the classroom. He was determined to finish the grading and then scare the shit out of the students. Girls giggled and looked through magazines, boys threw papers through the air or levitated them with their wands. The raven-haired man finished the last one, put his quill away, drew forth his custom-made wand (he did not use his Phoenix-wand as long as it existed in England) and calmly made a vase explode. Silence erupted. He looked up at them.

"I'm not deaf," he said quietly. "The volume in the classroom is quite irritating, don't you think? Complete the assignment I gave you, or face being silenced for the rest of the week."

The students hurriedly began doing the assignment, no one daring to say against him. Alexander leaned back and enjoyed the quietness of the room.

-o-

**Year 1992, June**  
**France**

Being a teacher was quite enjoyable. Alexander had now been Beauxbatons' History-teacher for around six years.

"You're up for a drink?"

He looked up at Mauvais, and rose up from his chair.

"If it's just one," he said. The man made a thumb up and they walked down the hall.

"Still no one who's warming your bed?" Mauvais asked after a while with a smile.

"Nope," Alexander said cheerfully. "How's your hunt going?"

"Oh, I've been steady for a few months now."

"Good for you."

If anyone was wondering, they always started their conversations like that.

-o-

**Year 1993, January**  
**England**

Dumbledore had a lot to do. The petrified students, Lockhart's idiocy and the whispers of Harry being a Parselmouth. This was what the man had feared. That the boy had gained some of Voldemort's powers. He needed to get the boy under his control as quickly as possible.

He already had Ron and Hermione working on that. They got everything they wished as long as they kept Harry under control.

And again, the headmaster had the strange feeling. He had this strange feeling at least once a year since 1984. He had the feeling that something was not right. Something was not as it should be. He had never felt this unsure since 1941, when one of his greatest obstacles had finally been wiped out of his way.

**Year 1993, August**  
**France**

Alexander looked down from the Eifel Tower, his eyes wide and it made Abel laugh. It was rare to see Alexander so relaxed and childlike. Theo was hanging the same way as Alexander did but his eyes weren't as wide. Instead he had a big, goofy grin on his face as he watched his friend.

"Don't tell me you've never been here!" the man said to Alexander. Said man looked at him. "Are you joking? You've been living here for years!"

"He's not the type that goes out a lot," Abel said as Alexander did not answer. "He loves to stay inside."

"It's the Muggles I don't like," the raven-haired man told his friend irritably. "If I'd known about the view, I would've gone here."

"You didn't know about the Eifel Tower?" Theo asked.

"I didn't know it was such a good view!" Alexander protested. "Of course I knew about the Eifel Tower, I'm not an idiot!"

"You're cute when you're blushing," the half-vampire could not help but add.

"Who asked you?"

-o-

**Year 1996, July**  
**France**

"So, we're leaving now?"

Alexander nodded at Carmilla and continued to pack. She sipped her tea and said:

"I love Fiore you know."

"I know," he replied. "You should stay here with her."

"She knows what I did," the violet-haired woman said.

"And?"

"She doesn't hate me for it. She said she would've done the same."

"Are you going to leave her?"

"No," Carmilla said. "I will come and say hello to Tom, but then… I'll go back here again."

"Good for you," the raven-haired man said with a smile. "You deserve it."

"What about you? Don't you deserve someone as well?"

"I don't need anyone."

"Liar. You're just denying you need someone."

"I need Tom."

"As a friend?"

"He's my brother. He's always been my brother from the moment he said so."

"You need a brother. I can understand that," the woman said and gently hugged his shoulders. "But what about someone who makes your heart whole?"

Alexander didn't answer. Carmilla held him for a few more moments and then said:

"I won't interfere in whatever you're doing. But you need someone who will mend this broken heart of yours." She tapped his chest to make her point clear.

She then left, glancing back at her friend for a moment but he did not move. Alexander stood still and then whispered out into the quiet room:

"Tom makes my heart whole."

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter four done! Sorry for any grammar errors; I didn't read through it a last time like I usually do. I'm too tired.

Chapter five: FINALLY, Alexander and Voldemort meet each other again! How they meet each other? We'll see, since I have no idea myself!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

_Warnings for this chapter: Nothing._

-o-

My hands are cramping now, but I got the new chapter out! Hooray; I basically didn't do anything else but finding inspiration to this chapter! Enjoy it!

-o-

**Chapter Five**

**8th of August 1996**

**Black summer house**

Alexander felt the strange magic take place, and waited a few moments before stepping inside the wards. The wards recognized him as the owner and he was allowed in. He opened the door and looked around. It had been some years since he last saw this place. He looked down and saw the rings and the necklace he had been wearing. The rings he could understand but the necklace? Oh well, he had it now. He slipped the ring on and put the necklace on. He took the other two rings and let them rest on a small table not far away. He would deal with them later.

A soft hooting made him turn around and stare right at Hedwig. She tilted her head and hooted again. He found himself smiling at the owl; almost the only creature he had missed from this time.

"Hi girl," he said softly. "Missed me?"

The owl flew over and landed on his shoulder before nipping him in the ear, recognizing him as her Harry. He smiled a bit and petted her soft feathers.

"It's good to be home," he said. "How about we clean up a bit and then meet up with Ranglook? I have some things to do."

-o-

**9th of August 1996**

**Gringotts **

Ranglook looked up as it knocked on the door.

"Enter," he said with a frown. He did not expect someone, and no one had made an appointment.

"Excuse me," the goblin who had knocked, "but there is a gentleman who wants to see you."

"Show him inside," the goblin said and put away the quill.

The younger goblin pushed the door open and a man appeared. Ranglook nearly dropped his jaw.

"It's been a long time, Ranglook, and yet not," Alexander Viator said as he closed the door.

"Mr Viator?" the goblin got out. Yes, he had felt that Alexander never really died, but seeing him was still a surprise.

"The one and only," the raven-haired man said as he sat down in front of the desk. "I'm here to change name to the vaults of Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he's dead."

Ranglook looked at him sharply.

"When did he die?" he asked the raven-haired man suspiciously.

"1940, the day after Christmas I think."

Ranglook gaped. Alexander sighed and continued:

"Let me take you through everything with the starting line that I was Harry Potter."

-o-

"I see," Ranglook said and looked at Alexander some time later. "Quite an interesting story."

"So can I change the name?"

"Of course," the goblin said. "One thing though…"

"What?"

"Why did you sign so that James Potter would get your vault from 1940-41, if you hated the Potters so much?"

"So it would end up in my hands", Alexander said. "I had put some of my most precious things there, like this ring Tom Riddle gave me."

"Tom Riddle, as in…?"

"Lord Voldemort I guess," the raven-haired man said. "Shall we get down to business then?"

'Straight-forward as usual,' Ranglook deadpanned.

-o-

**11th of August 1996**

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore wanted to destroy his office in frustration. He wanted to tear his hair, but decided to sigh deeply. Ron and Hermione looked at him. They had both been told to come here by the headmaster earlier that summer.

"So, not a word from Harry?" he said in defeat.

"No," Ron replied angrily. "Probably too arrogant and spoiled now to even respond to a letter."

"He usually craved our attention," Hermione said with a frown. "But now when he got all those things from Sirius he probably doesn't even care."

"You must continue sending letters," Dumbledore said seriously. "We can't make him too independent; he needs to be under my control. Pretend that you're very concerned about him. Tell him you have heard bad things about this Viator that he's involved with."

"Yes sir," they chorused.

-o-

**13th of August 1996**

**Black summer house**

Alexander woke up and yawned. The covers rustled behind him and an arm settled around his waist.

"Abel," he complained. "Wake up."

"I am awake," the half-vampire protested. "And you're warm so let me be."

"Abel, I'm not in the mood…"

"I'm not doing anything, and I'm not planning on doing anything," Abel said.

Alexander considered this, and let Abel have his arm around him. The half-vampire snuggled closer in delight, his head resting in the crook of Alexander's neck.

"I better not feel any teeth," the raven-haired man warned.

"I'm not out to get killed you know," Abel muttered.

-o-

**Later that day**

Alexander accepted both owls from Hermione and Ron, and then shooed them away gently once he had gotten the letters. The owls nipped his fingers and glared at him a bit. He offered them some bacon before they left and that seemed to put him back in their good grades. He read the letters leaning against the counter in the kitchen, and let out a snort. It then turned to a full laughter.

Abel came inside to see why he was laughing and stared at the man.

"Are you laughing because of a letter?" the half-vampire asked, confused.

"They are so unbelievable," the raven-haired man wheezed. "Oh Merlin, I can see Dumbledore ordering them doing this!"

He broke down in hysterical laughter again.

-o-

**14th of August 1996**

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was staring out of the window. Nagini was hissing contently in his lap while he was absently fingering on the necklace Alexander had given him. He was going to have a meeting with Lucius and his son first, and then a meeting with the Death Eaters. However, he felt a bit giddy and hoped his ridiculous grin he had on his face would soon disappear. Maybe you are wondering why the feared Dark Lord was grinning like a fool? Here is why:

Today was the day Alexander would come.

-o-

Lucius and Draco were waiting outside the Dark Lord's office, seated in comfortable chairs. Draco was to be marked, and they were here to discuss it before the actual meeting.

The door opened and Voldemort stepped out, looking around before settling his eye on them. Nagini was draped over his shoulders. He looked at them blankly for a moment, and then walked back inside. They rose up and went inside, deciding not to voice their opinions of his strange behaviour. Normally he would shout them in and if they had not moved fast enough they would have a Crucio over themselves before they could say 'Hogwarts'.

-o-

Alexander sat crouched down and poked the wards. It sent a Stunner towards him, but he flicked it away with his hand. Abel moved away and yawned. Carmilla was sitting not far away.

"Do we have to wait until he notice us or what?" the half-vampire said after a while.

"Theo promised to bring us in," Alexander said.

"And I'm not about to break it."

They turned around to look at the man. Theo smiled at them and said:

"Are you coming?"

Alexander got up and Theo said:

"Take my arm, and you'll be fine."

They did so and stepped through. They felt the wards but no Stunner came to them. Theo smiled and said:

"It's a meeting going on, but I think he'll like this surprise."

The three got up their hoods, since they didn't want Voldemort to drop his jaw in front of his followers. Theo led them quickly to the impressive manor, Alexander looking around. His heart was racing a bit; how would Voldemort react upon seeing him? He hoped Voldemort had gotten the message he had put in his old potions book, so the man would be prepared. Otherwise, this would be a bit strange.

He got time to think over all that had happened as they walked to the manor. During his years as Harry in the Wizarding World, he had learned to hate Voldemort for what the dark wizard had done. He had hated his little brother for years. How cruel wasn't that? Of course, he hadn't known but still…

Theo opened the door and the three stepped through. Carmilla shuddered.

"It's freezing in here," she said quietly.

"He doesn't use many of the places in the manor," Theo explained. "He's a bit of a loner, and keeps himself in his room."

"With Nagini?" the raven-haired man asked quietly.

"Yes," the older man replied.

A hissing interrupted them. They looked ahead and Alexander saw her. Before, when he was Harry, he had always hated her. But now… she was a joy to see.

-Master Alexander!-

Alexander stepped forward and Nagini rose herself up, an impressive sight. She almost threw herself over him and the raven-haired man picked her up. She curled her body around his waist in her way of hugging and nuzzled her nose against his cheek while chanting his name. The three others stood and stared at the two of them. The snake curled around him tighter, and the man felt a bit of pain. He gently stroke her scales to make her let go of him a bit. Alexander looked at three staring people, then back at the snake and hissed:

-It's alright, Nagini.-

-Alright? Alright? Don't you tell me alright, young man!-

He chuckled at her tone and stroke her scaly head, just the way she loved it. The snake glared at him half-heartedly before nuzzling his cheek again.

"She's glad to see you I take?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Alexander mumbled. -Nagini, there are some things you won't believe.-

-What?-

-I'll explain when we get to Tom.-

-He has changed,- Nagini said quietly, looking away.

-I know,- Alexander replied. -I haven't been kept behind that much. He's famous even in France.-

-France? You've been in France for years?-

-I'll explain why, just be patient.-

Nagini gave him a look that said 'You better' before curling around his shoulders. Alexander drew his hood up again and Abel said:

"You look rather scary like that."

"Scary?"

"Not in a bad way," the half-vampire continued. "Just… Merlin, Tom is going to have a shock when he sees you."

Alexander grinned in delight.

-o-

Alexander Nott felt his father's magic and frowned. His father wasn't a Death Eater so why was he here during a meeting? He looked over at Voldemort and frowned some more. The man was sitting straight up in his throne, something he never did. His brown eyes were a bit wider than usual and it seemed like everyone noticed he wasn't listening to the reports.

A knock on the door made everyone freeze. Voldemort hated being interrupted. But to their surprise the Dark Lord just waved the door open.

Murmurs went through the crowds as Theo stepped inside. Alexander widened his eyes and took a grip on his son's shoulder who had moved a bit as he saw who it was. Theodore Junior looked up at his father and then at his grandfather in confusion.

"Theo?" Voldemort asked quietly. The man had been close to him after Alexander had disappeared but he had never come during a Death Eater meeting.

Theo himself was a bit nervous. This was a moment he had no idea how it would end. He decided to make a little show of it to calm down; he did that a lot when he was younger. He simply bowed to the Dark Lord, making the man more confused than he already was, before moving aside with a sign telling Alexander to walk inside. Abel and Carmilla stayed behind the raven-haired man.

Everyone stood rooted to their spot as a tall man in a black hooded robe came in, Nagini draped over his shoulders. They all knew the snake never rode on another person's shoulders except for Voldemort's. Voldemort narrowed his eyes a bit, and then felt the man's magic. He gaped.

The man walked slowly but steadily into the room. Pale hands came to draw back the hood, and when the face was revealed there was a collective of gasps. The few that were looking at their lord saw his eyes widen comically. That and along with the gape made him look more human than ever.

Eyes almost unnaturally bright blue with frosty edges looked at the Dark Lord, a hesitant smile on the unknown man's lips. His skin shone in the dark room, making his eyes stand out even more. Raven hair framed his face and came to rest around his waist. On the left side of his face was a tattoo that appeared coming out of his skin in the shape of a skull that to the Death Eaters looked frighteningly alike to the Dark Mark. In his left ear was an earring for the rune of 'Dark' and on his hand was one black ring with a red stone. This made Voldemort almost faint, as reality caught up with him.

It was _him_. It was truly him.

-o-

The Death Eaters moved aside as the man moved towards the Dark Lord. They were a bit worried about him, and tense but Nagini clearly marked he was not dangerous to their lord. Therefore they knew they had to move from his way, otherwise Nagini or Voldemort could attack.

Voldemort got up from his throne and walked down the steps. His eyes never left the unknown man. Their magic clashed together but not challenging. Merely… testing. Exploring something the Dark Lord had thought been long lost for him.

Meanwhile, Lucius had a strange feeling along with Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers. They had the strange feeling that they should know who the unknown man was. Rodolphus' eyes suddenly widened. One sentence came to mind when he saw that man:

"_He made the Dementors flee in terror."_

Bellatrix stared. Carmilla's voice echoed in her head:

"_I've been waiting, Alex."_

Rabastan remembered one particular sentence he had heard this man utter that shook the Lestrange to the core, despite of what Rabastan himself had done:

"_He never sees the beauty of killing Aurors."_

Lucius stared at the man, connecting a long lost memory:

"_Alex," Abraxas breathed._

The four realized they had all met him before.

-o-

"Leave."

The Death Eaters startled at the Dark Lord's voice, but were quick to obey. They left the room, although looking at the newcomer and their lord oddly, and Theo turned to follow.

"Stay where you are, Theo," the Dark Lord said softly. The man looked at the Dark Lord and stayed put. Abel and Carmilla stayed as well, hidden in the shadows. Voldemort was too busy looking at Alexander that he didn't notice their magic.

Once the door was closed, Voldemort stepped forward and cupped Alexander's head in his hands. Nagini happily hissed at the two of them.

-Is it really you?- he asked quietly, his eyes a bit bright.

-It's been a long time, Tom,- Alexander replied. –Or should I say Lord Voldemort?-

-Never call me lord,- Voldemort hissed, bringing the man closer. –Never you, Alex.-

-As you wish.-

"Can you please talk a language we understand?"

The Dark Lord turned startled to the voice and Carmilla shook her violet hair out of her eyes. She came forth, gave the surprised man a hug and said:

"Hello there, little one. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Carmilla?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I got a nice life in France, which I am to return to soon, but I needed to see you before that. And to make sure Alexander did really come here and make sure you were alright."

"Don't make poor Tom more confused," Abel said gently and stepped forward. "We meet again, little human."

"Abel," Voldemort said as he was released by the woman.

"Yes, it is I," the half-vampire said. "But I do think you and Alex has a lot of things to discuss without our presence."

The Dark Lord was still somewhat dazed, so he let the other three leave after a few minutes. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Alexander drew the man into a hug.

"So unfair," he breathed out. "You're taller than me, and I'm supposed to be your big brother. Not been very good at it, I think."

Arms came to rest around him and Voldemort clung onto the man. Alexander smiled lightly as he felt the man's body shake. One his hands found their way to cup the back of the Dark Lord's head, and the man buried his face into the raven-haired man's shoulder.

"It's alright," Alexander whispered. "Your life must've been shitty all until now, having to deal with that fucking old coot but it's alright now."

"So long," Voldemort murmured, clinging onto him even more. "For so long I thought you were dead."

Alexander held him gently and said:

"When I realized what had happened, I wanted to strangle Dumbledore and get you back to a normal body. But you can't interfere with the time."

"What?"

"There are some things I need to explain," Alexander whispered. "And you may not understand it all."

-o-

Voldemort stared at Alexander when he emerged from the pensive. Nagini was once more draped around his shoulders, and the raven-haired man looked at the Dark Lord.

"I tried to kill you," the Dark Lord got out.

"No," Alexander replied. "You tried to kill a child by the name of Harry Potter. I myself was not there. I was not created until much later, or should I say much sooner. You didn't try to kill me."

"But you are Harry Potter."

"And you tried to kill Harry Potter, not Alexander Viator. That's the difference."

Voldemort got up from the chair and sank down in front of the man. Alexander let the wizard take his hand and Voldemort leaned against his leg, hand secured between his long fingers.

"You were Harry Potter," the Dark Lord finally said.

"I was Harry Potter," the man confirmed. "Who now is dead and long gone."

"You're talking about yourself."

"Yes, and I'm not Harry Potter any more. My scar, along with the connection we shared as enemies, is gone."

This got Voldemort interested. He looked up and settled his eyes on Alexander's smooth forehead. He raised himself slightly and moved to trace his fingers over the skin, to make sure nothing was there.

"Have you seen Abraxas?" the Dark Lord asked quietly.

"His portrait, but that was… a while ago."

"A while?"

"Eleven years." Alexander looked away.

"What is it?" the man asked his 'big brother', now kneeling between the raven-haired man's legs and hands on either side of Alexander.

"It feels like Abraxas trusted me so much my death broke him. I will never forgive myself for that."

"No! It wasn't like that! Alex, he had been ill for years," Voldemort said, leaning closer. "It wasn't your fault!"

Alexander shook his head.

"I've been having a good life, Tom," he said helplessly. "And you've been suffering because I didn't interfere."

"You said yourself that you can't interfere with time! If you had, maybe you would never have existed!"

Voldemort was quite tense now, since it had been so long since Alexander had broken down in front of him. He almost couldn't remember those moments. The man looked down at the Dark Lord and gently cupped his face with one hand. Voldemort and he stared at each other for a while, Nagini still on Alexander's shoulders. She had decided not interfere with this discussion.

"You're right," Alexander whispered. "I just feel guilty."

He moved to take his hand away, but Voldemort wouldn't let him. The man slid up on the couch and leaned into Alexander.

"Don't leave me again," the feared Dark Lord whispered.

Alexander moved so he could embrace the man once more.

"Would never dream of it, little one."

-o-

Alexander sighed as he stared at the ceiling. As he moved, Voldemort clutched on tighter. The raven-haired man patted the dark wizard's shoulder absently.

This had gone far better than he expected. Now, he only had a few problems left. But that required him to be in Hogwarts, since he didn't really know if he could beat Dumbledore in a duel without knowing anything about his fighting-style. He cursed his laziness of not watching the man before, but he had no reason to fight the man before. He wanted to fight and kill Dumbledore, but not just that. He had some nasty plans prepared for his former friends and teachers.

So… what was a slightly insane man to do?

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter five done!

Chapter six: Alexander and Voldie bonding. Alexander needs a plan to get into Hogwarts, and he has figured out the best one. Will Voldie improve of it?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

-o-

**Chapter Six**

Voldemort woke up slowly, trying to shake life in his sluggish mind. He was certain everything had been a dream. Everything. Meeting Alexander again, feeling the man's hugs again… everything.

So… if this all had been a dream, just whose heartbeat was he feeling at this very moment?

"Mine, stupid. For being a Dark Lord, your thoughts are annoyingly loud."

He whipped his head up and stared at Alexander. The man huffed and said:

"I'm not a dream, little brother. Living flesh and blood, but I am about to suffocate so get off! You're not twelve anymore!"

Voldemort honestly thought he was going to cry. He took a deep breath to calm down, but tears still formed in his eyes. Alexander noticed and sighed. He had missed Voldemort as well, and maybe it was time to really admit it and stop snapping at the man. He slid down further so they were lying alongside each other. The Dark Lord could not help but put his arms around the raven-haired man's waist and burying his face into Alexander's neck. The man embraced Voldemort back and said:

"It's okay now. I'm here."

Nagini slithered up beside them before gently sliding over their bodies. She settled down, her body sprawled over them and her head resting against Alexander's head.

"I thought I was dreaming," Voldemort mumbled.

"You're not," Alexander said. "Because you're not getting away from me."

The Dark Lord was content to lie there all day but Alexander was restless even now. The man soon began to move and Voldemort looked up at him.

"I have some things I need to think through," Alexander said softly.

"What kind of things?"

"I was thinking of infiltrating Hogwarts as Harry Potter."

'Well… at least he isn't keeping secrets,' was all that went through the Dark Lord's mind.

-o-

"How are you supposed to do it?"

"Glamour."

"May I ask why you are going to do it?"

"I want to finish off some business."

'Business my ass.'

"I heard that."

"Why can you hear my thoughts?"

"Because they are annoying loud."

Voldemort half-glared at his friend and Alexander only arched an eyebrow as a response.

"How are you supposed to be there without killing Dumbledore at first sight?"

"Self-control, Tom, self-control."

"I can't say you had any control to begin with," the Dark Lord muttered.

"I've learned it," Alexander said with a sniff. "You need it to teach a room full of ungrateful brats." 'Damn, did I just sound like Severus Snape?'

"You're a teacher?"

"Was. Resigned last term."

"What did you teach and where?"

"I was History-teacher in Beauxbatons."

"Wait… in France?"

"Yes, I do believe Beauxbatons lies there," Alexander said, and Voldemort growled.

"That's not the point!"

"I know. I just love to watch your temper."

"You-!"

Alexander laughed as he dodged his little brother's attempt of attacking.

-o-

All of the Death Eaters were wondering who the man with the strange skull-tattoo had been. Voldemort hadn't been seen since that day, and he had made no attempt to call on his followers.

Severus Snape was nervous. He was hoping to be called to the Dark Lord because he couldn't stand being with the Light one more moment. Forget about any promises he had made; he rather die than standing with them. The only reason why he had stayed was because of Harry Potter and that only because he was Lily's son. Now they couldn't contact him, and they believed him to be missing. So the potions master was out. Never coming back, nope. They could handle themselves. Besides, he never liked Albus Dumbledore anyway.

-o-

Alexander hummed as he felt the potions master's magic enter the manor. A guest. How fun. The man looked over at the sleeping Dark Lord, and let his hand rest against the man's cheek. Voldemort stirred and burrowed himself deeper into the covers. Alexander chuckled and tucked his brother in before walking outside. He drew his wand, just in case Severus was skittish, and came down the stairs.

"Oh well, a guest," he said, startling the potions master.

Severus whipped around to stare at the man. Alexander continued to walk down the stairs, not saying anything. Severus himself was rooted to the spot. It was the man from a few days earlier! He looked like he owned the place, and took his time walking down. It was the middle of the night, and the raven-haired man was dressed like he was going for a ball; a deep blue robe over his shoulders, a black turtleneck sweater and tight black pants. On his feet he had metal boots and that frightened the potions master just a bit. In his right hand was his wand, and that kept Severus alert and on his toes.

"You are Severus Snape." It was not a question.

"How did you know?"

"I know some things," Alexander replied, shrugging. It didn't even look strange or awkward for him to shrug, he who looked like he should be hanging around with Lucius Malfoy and the blonde's little tea-parties.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Severus asked as politely as he could.

Alexander looked at him and replied:

"Sleeping. People tend to do that at night, you know."

"How come you are still up then?" the man dared to ask.

"I don't require much sleep," Alexander replied. "I will not wake the lord up, because he really has a temper when he hasn't slept much. You have to wait until tomorrow."

"I can't wait that long."

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I want the Dark Lord to know about my loyalties."

Alexander walked up to the man and looked him over.

"I can feel it," the raven-haired man said. "Your dark magic. You're not on Dumbledore's side at least."

Severus froze. Just who was this man?

"No…" the potions master replied. "I'm not on Dumbledore's side."

"How good," Alexander said. "Tell me about your loyalties, and I will tell the Dark Lord about it. He knows I don't lie to him, and he knows people don't dare lying to me without ending up dead."

Severus had a dreading feeling this man was worse than the Dark Lord.

-o-

"So Severus pledged his loyalties to me?" Voldemort said as he looked at the raven-haired man.

"Yes. I do think I scared him though."

"Don't tell me you threatened to kill him if he lied."

"I didn't say it straight out…"

"You threatened him," Voldemort deadpanned.

Alexander pouted. "Fine, I did."

"But he didn't lie?"

"He was speaking the truth like I had given him Veritaserum."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and Alexander smiled.

"You serious about playing Harry Potter and being in Hogwarts?"

"Yep. Who knows Harry Potter better than former Harry Potter himself?"

"They think you are missing."

"Why? I'm right here."

"Ha-ha. They think you have gone missing since you haven't replied to their letters."

"I'll just say I didn't get any letters," Alexander replied with a shrug. "Besides, I'm still mourning Sirius."

"Yeah right. I bet you haven't given him a thought for years. Okay; what about the will-reading, when you used Viator without knowing how Dumbledore was going to react?"

"I'll say that the man just wanted to help me. His name wasn't really Viator; I just found the name out and thought it sounded funny. I didn't want him to se his real name and the goblins accepted that."

"Where did you find the name?"

"In a letter Gringotts sent me about my vaults, and I wondered who Viator was but didn't lay much thought behind it."

"You just think up lies with every question I ask?"

"More or less."

"Damn, you're fast."

"Why thank you. Abel praised me when I finished seventh year in half a year."

"You what?"

Alexander winked at him and sipped his tea while Voldemort groaned.

-o-

The Inner Circle and a few other Death Eaters stood in a half-ring, surrounding their lord. Voldemort was staring at the prisoner who was still throwing insults at him. The Death Eaters were quite nervous, since their lord did not even touch his wand. If he had been like he normally was, the prisoner would have been writhing on the floor and screaming in pain. But right now Voldemort was looking at the man like he was just a slightly annoying bug that was not worth breath complaining over.

"My lord?" Bellatrix dared to ask.

Voldemort looked at her briefly and the back at the prisoner. Finally the man quieted down and Voldemort said:

"Worked off some steam now?"

The prisoner stared at him. A shadow moved behind the throne chair and a gleam of blue was seen briefly.

"Severus," Voldemort said.

"Yes, my lord?" Severus said, kneeling.

"Where do the Light think Harry Potter is?"

"They think he is in one of the houses Sirius Black left him."

"Are we going to find him?" Bellatrix asked happily.

"No, why?" Voldemort said and smiled. "He's dead."

They all stared at him. Voldemort looked up at the roof and said:

"Killed as an 'I'm back'-gift from a friend of mine."

They all waited but the Dark Lord spoke no more.

"You asshole!" the prisoner screamed. "You are a freak, and a monster! You will never win; Dumbledore will win over you and your pathetic Death Eaters!"

A curse came from the dark behind Voldemort and hit the prisoner. The man screamed of pain and Voldemort sighed.

"I need him sane for a while, Alex," the Dark Lord said. Someone muttered a few colourful words from behind the chair and the curse was lifted. "Thank you."

"Don't think I'm gonna let him live for long after you're done with him," the voice said behind the lord.

"I know. You just love killing people, so I'm not going to deny you that pleasure."

A dark aura fell over them, and then retreated.

"You were just waiting for me to say that," Voldemort _whined_. The Death Eaters stared; they had never heard him like that.

"But of course, little brother," the voice replied. "I know you always give in."

"Damn you and your know-it-all."

The Death Eaters were quite surprised to see their lord act that way. Voldemort looked back at the prisoner and said:

"For the last time of your lovely visit here, I want to know Dumbledore's plans."

"I'll never tell you!" the prisoner screamed.

Ten minutes later the prisoner still only gave the same answer, and Voldemort sighed.

"This is going nowhere," he said. "He's useless and all yours, Alex."

Alexander stepped out from the shadows and the Death Eaters looked warily at the man who seemed to mean a lot to the Dark Lord. He looked at the prisoner for a little while, cocked his head like a child and then said:

"Scream."

The prisoner suddenly began to scream and writhe in pain. Alexander's mouth stretched into a smile and his eyes lit up.

"Your right arm is broken," Alexander informed to the prisoner and the arm twisted violently. The Death Eaters flinched. Voldemort looked on and said:

"Where have you learned that?"

"Some things just come natural," Alexander replied with a grin. "Now, can you feel your spine slowly break?"

Cracking noises could be heard and the prisoner screamed even more. Bellatrix stared at the raven-haired man in fascination. He made Dementors flee, he could modify memories of another person without the person noticing and cause harm by just speaking to the person.

"Not to everyone, Mrs Lestrange," Alexander said and she gaped. "Only to those who are weak. If it had worked on Dumbledore, I would have killed him already."

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said, "you don't need to frighten them by reading their thoughts."

"Oh, that's right. I only do to with you."

"Oh, go to hell!"

"Sorry; I've already been there and I liked it there. It's warm and comfy."

Voldemort threw up his hands and said:

"Just kill him and get over with it!"

Alexander shrugged and snapped his fingers. The prisoner's head twisted around and the neck broke. The raven-haired man stepped back into the shadows. Voldemort glared at his followers and they all stared at the dead prisoner.

"You all have been waiting for me to kill Dumbledore," he began and got their attention. "Feel faith; a plan is already forming over his death. He will be killed by the one he did not expect."

"Who is that, my lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"The man who is standing behind me," Voldemort said. "Dumbledore still doesn't know you're back, Alex?"

"Nope, he probably think I'm still as dead as back then," Alexander replied. "Did you know that Avada Kedavra do hurt when you get hit?"

"No, I can't say I did know," Voldemort snapped. "People normally die from it!"

"Well excuse me for not dying!" Alexander whined. "I can't help it that I'm immortal!"

"Can't help it," the Dark Lord muttered. "Like I'll believe that."

"I didn't die on purpose!"

The Death Eaters watched the two arguing back and forth, quite surprised of seeing such a human behaviour on in their lord.

"Yeah, yeah," the dark wizard said and waved his hand before looking over at his followers. "Is there anything else you want to report?"

The Death Eaters all murmured 'No' and Voldemort dismissed them. Bellatrix still stood still though and said:

"My lord, I would like to ask your friend something."

"Me?" Alexander said and came forth. The rest of Voldemort's followers stopped.

"You may Bella," Voldemort said.

"I remember when you freed Carmilla," Bellatrix said. "I'm not upset of what you did to my memory, because I think I understand why now. What I want to know is… how did you make the Dementors flee from you?"

They all now looked at Alexander. He blinked and looked down at the floor for a while. He then looked back at the woman and said:

"Would you like to feel what the Dementors feel when I'm close to them?"

She waited for a little while and then nodded. Alexander closed his eyes and continued:

"You won't be affected as much as Dementors since you're human. But normally a human wouldn't be able to feel this at all, so…"

His voice faded away and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and they were red. A cold wind began surrounding Bellatrix and she gasped. But she was the only who could feel it.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort stared as the fierce woman they knew began whimpering and hugged herself. She fell to her knees and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" she finally screamed. "Oh Merlin, please just stop it!"

The red mist covering Alexander's eyes disappeared and it broke.

"Do you understand now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. "How did you learn that?"

"One of the gifts from when I became immortal," Alexander said. "I still haven't figured myself out, so I have to test what I can do and what I can't do."

He walked over to the throne chair again and sat down on one of the arms. Voldemort looked on as Bellatrix stood up and bowed. She then walked out, the rest of the people following. They were left alone in the room and Voldemort leaned into the man.

"You're clingy," Alexander muttered into the room.

"I like being clingy with you," Voldemort said. "Besides, you don't really hate it."

"You haven't had someone to cling on over the years?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't cling to people."

"Well, you're doing it with me. Tom, are you saying I'm not normal?"

Voldemort snorted.

"Ungrateful brat," the raven-haired man said fondly.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter six done, yahoo!

Chapter seven: Time for the new school-year and Dumbledore is in for a surprise!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

_Warnings for this chapter: Nothing._

-o-

**Chapter Seven**

**September 1st, 1996  
****Hogwarts Express**

Alexander found it very uncomfortable being his old self again. Well, at least he didn't have those stupid glasses anymore. His hair was unruly again and his eyes back at their emerald colour. When he had been in France, he had noticed the glamour he put on his eyes had during the violent department from 1941 to 1984 changed his eyes permanently. So he had to put on a glamour to make the eyes green again. Just wonderful. Well, it wasn't such a big deal. He had with the help of Voldemort come up with a seal so only if you repeat a sentence in Parselmouth you would be able to undo the glamours on him. He smiled as he remembered which sentence:

"_What? Why that sentence?"_

"_Because no one would suspect it!"_

_Voldemort groaned and said:_

"_Well, that's true but… why?"_

"_What? Don't tell me you don't like it!"_

"_I do like it, but… it sounds so ridiculous coming from you!"_

"_Don't spoil my fun you brat!"_

_Voldemort started laughing. Alexander just huffed and said:_

"_I still think 'Dumbledore is a senile old man whom we all wish will get blind because of his colour-killing-robes and choke on his lemon drops' is a nice sentence."_

"_You got to be joking with me!"_

By the time he had done the glamours, Voldemort had been howling in laughter as he pictured the image. It hadn't helped when Alexander conjured one.

"Harry?"

Alexander turned and looked at Ginny, who was staring at him in shock.

'That bitch is so dead,' Alexander thought absently before piping up:

"Hi, Ginny. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You are the ghost!" Ginny shrieked. "You haven't replied to any of our letters!"

"Letters?" Alexander asked, looking confused. "I didn't get any letters."

"What?"

"I didn't get any letters," the man, now in teen-shape, repeated. "Must've been the wards. I'm telling you Sirius' family was way too paranoid for their own good."

"You lived in one of his houses?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Yeah," Alexander replied. "Uncle Vernon heard about the will-reading and what was given to me, the fact I became an adult in our world and simply threw me out. What was I supposed to do?"

"Threw you out?"

'She probably knows all about the people watching me, but fuck you.' "Yeah, threw me out. Told me to never come back, and truth is, I'm happy about that."

The girl looked uncomfortable and said:

"Harry, I promised I would find Luna. Sorry, I got to go."

'Off to send letter to Dumbledore,' Alexander corrected but just nodded and looked outside. The redhead went outside, and the raven-haired man sneered. "She is so dead," the man mumbled. "Dead, dead, dead… damn; self-control, self-control… can't have the brat being right about not having any."

-o-

Alexander managed getting away from his 'friends' and said hello to the Thestrals dragging the carriage before getting inside. He was with some Ravenclaws he didn't know very well, and they left him alone just as he wished.

He snuck into the Great Hall and sat down next to Neville. The teen looked up and said:

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Neville," he replied and looked around the hall. Green met blue and Alexander found himself staring right into Dumbledore's eyes. The headmaster's eyes grew large and he nearly gaped at the sight. His weapon was still here, alive, and in one piece! Ginny's owl had reached him but he had not believed it at first.

Dumbledore grew worried though as he saw the teen sitting alone. This was bad; he needed Ron and Hermione to be with Harry at all time. He saw the two enter with a hysterical Ginny who found Harry by the table and point. He smiled and turned away.

Alexander tensed as he heard Hermione's yell:

"Harry!"

He turned to them and the girl stopped in front of him.

"What happened this summer? You haven't replied to any of our letters!"

"Didn't you walk in with Ginny?" he asked icily and she froze. "I was convinced she had told even how I had a smudge on my robe during the short ride up to the castle."

Just because he was playing Harry didn't mean he had to act like Harry anymore. A loss of someone dear can change someone quite dramatically. Take Voldemort as an example. He went insane and became a Dark Lord.

"Harry, that wasn't nice," Hermione said as Ron and Ginny came up to them.

Alexander shrugged and turned away from them. Ginny sat down on the opposite side of him and smiled sweetly. He resisted the urge to sneer.

The new students came walking inside, lead by McGonagall but Alexander didn't really care. She would be gone, like everyone else that he hated. So much planning to do; so much _chaos _to create… he looked forward to it.

The stern-looking witch stopped by the stool with the hat and everyone waited for its song. But when the hat piped up, Alexander froze:

"_The time of conflict has started, _

_a conflict we cannot stop._

_Dark and Light in an eternal struggle,_

_fighting for their rights._

_Four people started this conflict,_

_but only two can win._

_Should you belong to Helga the narrow-sighted, _

_and the innocence and loyalty she represents?_

_Or rather Salazar the lazy, _

_who still with his cunningness is known?_

_Maybe you belong to Rowena the malicious, _

_who still had her cleverness and sense of right._

_Or, at last but not the least, Godric with his endless blabbering about the Light, _

_yet still protects his children until his last breath._

_The conflict will bring clashes, _

_the conflict will bring tears._

_Two will win, two will loose. Helga who tortured a young child, Salazar who helped a poor man, Rowena who sneered at the innocent and Godric who is protecting a traitor. Which two are the winners, and which two are the sinners?_

_Who is the traitor, my dear ones? _

_That is a riddle still needing to be solved."_

The hat quieted down and the silence was grave in the hall. The hat had actually in a sense insulted the four founders. Alexander figured everyone's brains were working overtime on this. He himself swore under his breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

The hat was smart, the man knew that. But to have accomplished putting all of that in a song… you had to praise it.

Alright, what had Alexander figured out with the song?

The conflict was the war, and most of the times you just cannot stop a war. Dark and Light had always been struggling, various victories for each time. The founders obviously started this conflict, so two on the Light side and two on the Dark since only two could win. Salazar and Rowena was Dark, Alexander was sure of it. He just could not believe innocence and loyalty being a strong side on the Dark side and Godric screamed Light.

War always brought clashes, and always brought tears. Then the traitor… for all three except for Godric, the hat sang about things they _had _done, not things they _were _doing. But Godric _was _protecting someone. Could he be protecting Alexander? Could he want to protect a Gryffindor who was out for the death of many from the Light?

Alexander wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer.

-o-

The sorting finally started and afterwards Dumbledore greeted them to Hogwarts and then the food emerged. Alexander started eating, not really wanting to get drawn into any kind of conversation. But fate had another plan for him:

"Harry, where have you been all summer?" Ron asked.

"At Sirius' house, as I told Ginny," 'Harry' replied irritably. "Sorry Ron, but I'm starving. Can we wait with the interrogation until I had something to eat for the first time today?"

"You haven't eaten anything?" Hermione asked.

"I was out of food," Alexander said shortly, which was half-true. Plus he had spoken to Voldemort before leaving. He could skip a few meals if it meant he could spend time with his brother.

"You're snappish," Ginny said carefully.

"Thank you for your observation," Alexander snapped at Ginny. "Do you think waking up every day in Sirius' house and every day being reminded of him being dead is cheering me up? Not exactly."

He returned to his food and ignored them for the rest of the meal. It was only when they had dessert that he even looked up from the table. He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Severus. The man looked up, sensing being watched, and their eyes met. The former potions professor did not know who he was yet, but Alexander planned to tell him soon.

Why it was former potions professor was because Severus had finally gotten the position he wanted; DADA teacher. Alexander let his eyes roam the Head Table and they softened as he saw Slughorn. The only adult except for Sirius and Remus that he had trusted. The man who defended him against Dumbledore and others. He was definitely going to tell him the truth. After all, he had been one of Slughorn's favourites.

-o-

Slughorn was surprised when one Harry Potter came up and asked if they could speak in privacy. The man however accepted and led the teen to his office.

"You won't be missed by your friends?" the former Slytherin asked.

The smile the teen gave him was frightening and it was not Harry's voice that answered:

"What friends?"

Slughorn froze and looked at the raven-haired 'teen'. He then quickly ushered him inside, locked the door after them and placed several protections charms over them. As he looked back, there was no Harry. Instead he saw an older version of Alexander Viator. He did the only thing he could do; he fainted.

Strong arms caught his body before he hit the ground. The sweet aroma always surrounding Alexander entered Slughorn's senses and he opened his eyes. It really was him.

"Alexander," Slughorn whispered.

"Hello professor," Alexander replied. "I just couldn't bear the thought of hiding the fact I'm alive from you."

The man could hardly believe his eyes.

"Does Tom know?" the potions professor asked breathlessly.

"Yes, he knows," the raven-haired man replied. "He was against this idea, saying I had no self-control. How rude of him."

"But quite true."

"Don't start you too," the man groaned as he helped the professor onto his feet.

"Dumbledore's face was quite hilarious to watch though as you went to me and completely ignored him."

"Aah, Dumbledore. Well, I don't have to deal with him until tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Harry Potter made some mistakes and I have to clean it up."

"Where is Harry Potter?" Slughorn asked.

"Don't worry; I didn't torture him for long."

-o-

Dumbledore was very worried. The child had disappeared with Horace of all people. He did not even know the new/old potions professor so why? And the dreading feeling that something was very wrong wouldn't leave him alone.

-o-

Alexander had a hard time relaxing in the dorm. He had already spelled the curtains shut so no one could disturb him and had changed the colours from red to a dark blue. He liked dark blue much more than bright red, thank you very much.

He shifted in his bed again, not finding the rest he needed. For once he was tired, and he wanted to sleep. The charms had gone off him in a blink of an eye as soon as he was safe behind the curtains and now he stretched his long legs as he stared up at the ceiling. Sleeping alone after all this time was rather… lonely. Abel had been there quite a lot, Carmilla sat with him until he fell asleep, Theo could come just because he wanted… bloody hell, even John had come.

And then later, Voldemort and Nagini. The two refused to leave him. Voldemort clung to him every night until he was too deep asleep to move. Only then did Alexander risk shifting his cramping body.

But no one was there now. Alexander buried his face into the soft pillow. He wanted to sleep.

Sleep came to him, and for the first time in many years Alexander had a nightmare. He wasn't sure what was in it. All he was aware of was that he screamed.

-o-

'Thank Merlin for silencing charms.'

Alexander had been smart enough to put them up, and now chanted that thought in his head as he clutched his soaked shirt and tried to calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and lay back down. He cleaned himself and drew the covers over himself again.

This felt like it was going to be a long year.

Tbc…

* * *

Short chapter this time.

Chapter eight: Dumbledore is worried off 'Harry's' new attitude, and Alexander has the time of his life fooling them!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

_Warnings for this chapter: A bit of torture._

-o-

**Chapter Eight**

Severus was confused. Harry Potter had been missing for almost a month, no sign of him and now he was at the opening feast like nothing had happened? The man shook his head and continued with his writing; life never ceased to surprise him. He maybe was wrong in pledging his loyalty to Voldemort, but now it was too late.

A knock on the door made him pause in his scribbling and he looked up.

"Enter," he called out softly.

Alexander entered, locked the door and threw off the charms before the potions master could snap at him. Severus dropped the quill, gaping, and the raven-haired man tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" he said when the man just continued to stare at him.

"You are…"

"I am?" Alexander gently urged him on.

"The Dark Lord's friend."

"That I am."

"Why are you here and where is Harry Potter?" Severus asked.

"Harry Potter is no longer available."

"You killed Harry Potter?" Severus said slowly.

"More or less."

Severus stared at him, and Alexander sat down.

"Why are you here?" he asked again after a long silence.

He got a predatory grin in reply and the raven-haired man said with a crazy glint in his eyes:

"I want to have some fun."

-o-

At breakfast, Alexander found himself in the kitchen instead of the Great Hall. He didn't care really and Dobby was overjoyed to see 'Harry Potter' again. Alexander couldn't help but like the small house-elf; sure he was noisy and too eager to help but that was his charm.

After a while, he wondered if he should go and find someone in his class so he would know what lesson he had. He thanked the house-elf and made it promise not to tell Dumbledore, and Dobby was too happy to reject. Alexander then left with the promise he would be there more often. 'Maybe I can eat breakfast here, and have some peace at least once a day,' the man mused. 'House-elves aren't that bad of a company when I think about it.'

The man walked up to the Entrance hall and then just walked aimlessly, trying to find someone in his class. He eventually met up with Neville who said:

"You're just in time. I was on my way to Transfiguration."

"That's our first lesson?"

"Yeah. That's right, you weren't at breakfast. Why not? Ron and Hermione looked really upset about it."

"I wasn't hungry. And who cares what they think? I'm not a baby."

"Okay," Neville said and chuckled a bit at 'Harry's' expression. "Let's go together; you can get the time-table from professor McGonagall after class."

-o-

Ron and Hermione came up to him immediately as they were entering the classroom, most likely to drag him over to their table, but Alexander quickly shook them off and seated himself next to Parvati. She blinked at him but he only winked, making her giggle a bit.

"Never seen you sit anywhere without Ron or Hermione," she whispered as McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Time for a change," Alexander replied with a shrug. "That's okay with you?"

"Yeah, as long as we don't mention the fiasco in fourth year."

"Ugh, the ball. Don't worry; I'm doing my best to forget the whole thing. Well, you were quite lovely to remember but the whole bit of me being an arse… that part I can forget."

Parvati giggled a little at that, covering her mouth with one hand. Alexander grinned.

Neville sat down on Alexander's other side, and Lavender took the spot next to Parvati. She asked Parvati why they were sitting with them, but the girl just shook her head with a small smile. Lavender smiled at the two boys and they smiled back as McGonagall started the class.

-o-

"Mr Potter, stay behind."

Alexander looked at the stern-looking witch and waved Neville and Parvati away with a shrug and:

"I'll catch up with you."

"It's Herbology next," Neville informed.

Alexander gave him a thumb up and said:

"Thanks Nev."

Neville blushed at the nickname and followed Parvati. Alexander turned to McGonagall and said:

"What is it, professor?"

"First of all I would like to say it's good to see you in good health despite of all the rumours I've heard," the witch said. "I would be very sad to loose one of my troublemakers."

Her voice said she was not glad to see just the Boy-Who-Lived, but she was glad to see Harry. She was glad to see her student. Alexander didn't know what to think.

"Seems like everyone was worried," he said quietly. "But I was fine! Spent the summer at Sirius' summer house."

"How good. Now Mr Potter, I have the 'honour' to tell you the headmaster wishes to see you after your last class today," she said, her nostrils flaring for a moment. "That's all and here's your time-table since you were not at the table this morning."

"Thanks."

He took the parchment and walked out. Okay, he was going to meet with Dumbledore at the end of the day. Time to practice being the oblivious and clueless Harry Potter.

-o-

"Come in Harry my boy."

Alexander stepped into the room and sat down slowly. He declined the offer of a lemon drop. Dumbledore looked at him and said:

"First I'm glad to see you safe and in one piece Harry. You have no idea how worried everyone was."

'Okay, first scare him.'

"Oh but I was convinced the Order-members saw me being thrown out from the Dursleys," Alexander said. "Don't pretend I don't know about them."

Ah, the man fidgeted. Alexander wanted to grin but refrained; it would do him no good.

"I put them there to keep you safe," the headmaster said.

"Right. What did you want to see me for?"

"On Sirius' will-reading. The man who accepted on your behalf…"

"Oh, that guy? He called himself Mr Viator right?" the raven-haired 'teen' said, and got a nervous nod in response. "Oh, I found the name Viator in the parchments I got from Gringotts. I don't know who this Viator really was, but the guy who accepted didn't want to use his real name and I just used Viator… sorry if it upset you."

The old wizard wanted to smile smugly but instead gave a small pleased smile and said:

"No, no, I was just surprised. I have heard many bad things about a man by the name of Viator and got very worried something had happened to you."

"I'm fine, really," Alexander quickly reassured. "I was at Sirius' summer house, and had a good time. Too bad owls couldn't get in. That's the reason I didn't get any letters from Ron and Hermione."

"Well, that answered quite a lot. We were worried you had been kidnapped by someone."

"I wasn't, and I won't be."

"Then it's all good. Does it feel good being back?"

"Yeah. Haven't really gotten back to track Hogwarts-style but I'll be fine in a few days."

"Good. You may go."

Alexander almost fled the place. As he walked down the corridors he slowly unclenched his fists and saw he had cut the skin with his nails.

'Well… at least I didn't slay the man the moment I saw him. I do have some self-control after all; I was a bit worried for a while.'

-o-

Alexander saw they still taught the same things as they had taught over 50 years earlier and wanted to yawn. He scribbled down the Transfiguration essay absently, remembering his old one pretty well. And he had his old essay lying in his trunk along with all of his other essays and notes. Maybe he should ask for some deeper material so he could do something useful here.

"Harry, you're fast!"

The man looked up at Hermione, who stared at his essay in awe. She wasn't even half-done. Alexander blew on the parchment lightly to dry the ink and said:

"It wasn't even hard, Hermione. Well, better start on the others as well."

"Mate, it's the first day!" Ron said. "Give it a rest."

"Unlike you, I want to have good grades," Alexander said, glaring at the redhead.

"Aw come on!" Ron whined. "First day, Harry, first day!"

Alexander wanted to snap some more, but decided it was not worth it and grabbed his things.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere where you aren't."

He dumped his things next to Parvati and sat down. She looked at him, a bit amused and said:

"Are you having your period or what?"

"Unless you didn't notice my dear, I am a guy," Alexander said with a wink. She laughed and the man decided she was okay to spend time with.

-o-

'Wonder why I didn't see this side of Parvati and Neville before? They are much better than Ron and Hermione.'

Alexander watched the two as Neville helped the girl to find a plant in the Herbology book. It had been three weeks now, and he had all but shut off from his two former friends. He ignored Ginny, he hated the Gryffindor common room and missed Voldemort terrible. He had to get to the man somehow, if just for a few minutes. A few minutes would be enough for Alexander.

"Harry?"

The man looked up at Parvati and she continued:

"What are you, lost in your own mind?"

"Something like that," Alexander muttered and looked down at his Potions essay. "This is way too easy."

"It's seventh year material!" Neville cried out. "How can it be too easy?"

"I guess I do have a brain underneath this rat nest," the man said with a smirk.

"Maybe if you cut it, you'll take NEWTs by the end of the year," the girl joked.

He laughed at her suggestion and finished his work.

-o-

After a month of dullness, Alexander felt he needed to stir things up. And he had the perfect target.

Trelawney never left her tower and rarely let someone in. Therefore, no one would see him and Alexander knew how to be invisible. So one early morning he didn't go to the kitchen as he usually did as soon as he woke up and had freshened up; instead he quickly made his way up to the Divination teacher's tower and let himself in. She was sitting by the hearth as usual, her spider-like fingers travelling over some cards. His second wand was out within an instant and he dropped the glamours with the whispered password. With a thought, he gained his usual look when assassinating. He then drew himself up and said with a cold tone:

"Good morning, miss. What a lovely view this place has."

Trelawney whipped around, her eyes enormous behind the glasses. She stood up slowly but the man waved his hand and said:

"No, no, don't get up miss. No need for that."

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"My name is of no importance," Alexander said. "It never has been and never will be."

"What are you?"

"I have nothing against you, miss," the man continued, twirling his wand. "This is merely business."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"It depends on how good you will behave."

He struck her with a nameless spell and she howled in pain. He smiled sadly; it had been one of Abraxas' creations and he did not have the heart to name it without Abraxas approving it. He needed to visit the portrait again, if just to see that wonderful smile.

He ended it and she started cursing him.

"You heartless killer!" she screamed. "You will die painfully and burn in hell, you bastard! You damn bastard, they'll fucking kill you!"

"Such naughty words coming from a fine miss like yourself," the raven-haired man said with a small smile. The wand twirled again. "A miss shouldn't swear. Maybe you should have met Cassiopeia; she was a good example of a fine miss."

"What are you talking about, you heartless bastard? You expect me to behave and act polite when you torture me?"

"Torture? One curse is not a torture, miss. However, I can make it a torture if you wish so."

-o-

Alexander snuck into the kitchen and was greeted by Dobby as usual. He leaned down and said:

"Dobby, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything, Harry Potter, anything!" the house-elf cried happily.

"I… I wanted to be alone this morning, but I don't want anyone to find out," he lied slowly. "Could you tell them if they asked that I was here this morning? I have to go to class now but I need to known if you can do that for me."

"Of course Dobby can do that for Harry Potter! Dobby can do anything for Harry Potter!"

"Thanks Dobby. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow then."

-o-

Alexander was grateful no one had Trelawney until after lunch. Because lunch would be the fun part.

He entered the Great Hall with Neville, Parvati and Lavender. They seated themselves, usually two on either side of him and one in front so Ron, Hermione or Ginny couldn't get too close. They began eating and chatting about their classes. Alexander counted down; he felt giddy and exited.

Three, he readied the spell.

Two, he spoke the incantation quietly.

One, the doors to the Hall flew open.

Zero, and Trelawney's tortured body flew into the hall, skidded on the ground to end with a crash at the Head Table. She sunk down, the blood seeping out.

Quiet…

Then screaming. Parvati and Lavender had gotten over their obsession with the Divination teacher but they still liked her. They screamed. Alexander couldn't feel sorry for them; instead he just wanted to laugh. He liked Parvati and Lavender but despised Sybill Trelawney.

Instead of laughing, he put his hands over his mouth and widened his eyes. Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to take the students back to their dorms.

Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn glanced at 'Harry Potter' and wondered when the hell he got time to fix this up.

-o-

Parvati was still sobbing quietly into Alexander's shoulder. He held his arm around her shoulders and let her. Lavender had buried her face into Neville's shirt and the clumsy boy let her cry all she wanted.

McGonagall came in later in the evening and said:

"Classes will start again tomorrow; those who have Divination will have it with Firenze."

"Is professor Trelawney… dead?" Lavender asked.

"No, she's not," the stern witch said. "But in some aspects, it would be better if she had died. She has lost her sanity, and will probably never regain it."

The whole common room was deathly silent. McGonagall looked at them all and said:

"We will find who did this to Sybill, and we will punish that person for this crime."

Alexander chuckled in his head.

'You can never catch me,' he sing-songed to himself. 'This is just the beginning, my dear professor… just the beginning.'

-o-

The next day the mood was solemn at Hogwarts. Students moved in large groups, whispers were almost the only sound and everyone looked suspiciously at someone they didn't like.

Alexander was walking on clouds. He wanted to dance, he wanted to sing, he wanted to kill… one down, many to go! Oh, this was so fun!

But he still had to find a way out to meet Voldemort. He missed the man terrible. And Abel; he needed to be close to Abel just one night. No biting though. Maybe he should go to France and say hello to Carmilla and Fiore? No, Carmilla would never let him leave. He would send them a letter while he was at Riddle Manor.

How to get there though, and how to stay there over the night without getting detected? He could leave through the passing behind the one-eyed witch, or underneath the Whomping Willow. He always spelled his curtains shut and no one dared to try breaking them. He could just leave them like that and then go. He had suppressed his magic into nothingness before, and he could grow invisible if he so wished.

Alexander smiled a bit. He was going to see his little brother soon.

-o-

The man left the Gryffindor common room, and travelled along the halls and corridors until he got outside. He quickly walked to the old tree, and as it did not sense him close in, its branches did not move. He quickly came into the passage and started walking the uncomfortable walk to the Shrieking Shack.

He came out and stretched with a sigh. He checked for any signs of being followed or if he would be detected when he would Apparate. Finding no threats, he disappeared.

-o-

Voldemort looked up at his door opened. As he saw who it was, he dropped his parchment. Nagini shot up with a cry of -Master Alexander!- and threw herself over the raven-haired man. Alexander let her curl around him as he walked into the room. He pressed a gentle kiss on Voldemort's temple and said:

"What, no greeting?"

Voldemort looked at him and then rose up. Alexander pouted and said:

"Damn, now you got taller than me."

The Dark Lord hugged his big brother tightly and said:

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I do have a habit of liking to break rules," Alexander said with a cheeky smile.

"I heard what you did to that witch."

"Trelawney? Oh, she was boring. She broke down after only a minute."

Voldemort looked at the man and chuckled.

"How long will you stay?" he asked quietly.

"All night long," Alexander said. "This is one of my rare chances, and I'm making the fullest of it. Therefore we're going to call Abel."

"O-okay."

Alexander shrugged and said:

"What? I like him."

"In what way?"

"I like him in many ways, Tom," the raven-haired man said. "Though not when he's biting me."

"He's bitten you?"

"Only once and that was years ago," Alexander said and waved a hand. "If he tries it again and I don't like it, I promised to burn his hair off."

"Only that?"

"Oh, and a dozen other things I probably shouldn't mention in front of Ministry personnel."

-o-

Alexander snuck into the dorm six in the morning. Luckily it was a Saturday and everyone was still asleep. He quickly got into the bed and spelled the curtains shut. He laid back and closed his eyes. His body was still warm from when he had been sleeping in the Dark Lord's bed with Voldemort and Abel. It sounded strange for three grown men to share one bed, but Alexander didn't care. It had been comfortable and they all had liked it. Alexander had been in such a good mood he had even let Abel suck some of his blood. The Dark Lord had looked on, fascinated on seeing the raven-haired man moan at the feeling. The blood loss had left him sleepy and content, so they had just gone to sleep so he could recover.

He had woken up just a few minutes ago, and with a kiss to Voldemort's and Abel's foreheads and a hissed goodbye to Nagini he had left.

Now he traced the small puncture wounds Abel had done. He licked his lips and whispered:

"Who should I kill next?"

Tbc…

* * *

Oh, Alexander is having fun! Chapter eight done, after being neglected a bit (as have all of my stories)

Chapter nine: the torture continues, and ominous clues are starting to be left behind. Alexander watches his enemy close, to ready himself for the moment Dumbledore will die.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Chapter 9

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

_Warnings for this chapter: Sex and torture (not at the same time, and not explicit)_

-o-

**Chapter Nine**

"Harry? You awake?"

Alexander sat up, the glamours already on, and pulled the curtains apart. Neville looked somewhat startled and the man said:

"Yes, I believe I am. What time is it?"

"It's only eight, but I wondered if you wanted to go down to the lake?"

"Sure."

Alexander got up clothes from his trunk while the teen turned around to collect Trevor. He quickly collected a few things without Neville noticing and then straightened up. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. His mind was thinking about what to do and who he would demonstrate his powers to Dumbledore with. Ginny, Ron and Hermione definitely. They were going to suffer. He was unsure about the others he had learned to know. Neville, Parvati and Lavender… he almost saw them as friends.

"Harry?"

Alexander looked up and Neville blushed as he looked at the naked body. Luckily the man was turned away from him. Alexander stopped the water and said:

"Um, yes?"

"You've been in here for ten minutes."

Alexander felt a bit of irritation but did not know if it was because of Neville or because himself. He shook his head a bit, making water fly around him and turned around. This time Neville turned around, blushing and said:

"I-I'll just wait outside."

"Sure," the man said as he stretched after the towel.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the corridors to get outside. Neville was stuttering a bit and Alexander mentally banged his head into a wall when he realized why. They came out into the crispy and slightly cold morning air and Alexander took a deep breath.

"Are you coming?" he asked the teen.

"Sure."

They came down and the man sat down on the ground. He stretched and then lay down. Neville sat down and wound his arms around his legs.

"Hey?" he asked a while later.

"Mm?" Alexander mumbled.

"You aren't really Harry, are you?"

Alexander snapped his eyes open and stared at the teen. Neville shrugged and said:

"I saw you without that glamour. Who are you?"

"When?" Alexander asked.

"When you were in the shower a few days ago," Neville said. "I was on the way in when I saw you. I then saw you put on the glamour."

The man cursed to himself and then looked up at Neville.

"My real name is Alexander," he finally said. "I'm a Dark wizard."

"Is Harry dead?"

"Yes."

"You killed him?"

"… Yes."

"Why?"

"It was a job," Alexander lied. "That's what I do."

"Why are you here then?"

"To kill Dumbledore."

"Another job?"

"No, I just want him dead."

Neville looked at him and said:

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"Depends. Are you Harry's friend?"

"I… I loved him. I'm gay but he's the only one I loved."

Alexander widened his eyes. Neville was gay? How the hell had that escaped everyone for this long? The teen looked away and said:

"But I never said anything to him. Why would he like me, a useless wizard who can't make anything right?"

The man blinked and decided not to say anything. Neville finally turned to him and said:

"Harry was used by Dumbledore wasn't he?"

"Yes," Alexander replied.

"Then I don't like Dumbledore. I don't like many people in this castle. Parvati and Lavender are good friends, but the rest… Are you going to kill me?"

This time Alexander did not pretend to be nice; instead he answered flatly:

"Yes."

"Can you let me watch this for another minute?"

"Sure."

Neville nodded and then turned to watch the lake. He had a sad smile on his lips. Alexander leaned closer and said:

"Are you a virgin?"

Neville looked at him and nodded with a small blush.

"Do you really wanna die like as a virgin?"

"Not really," the teen muttered.

"Well…" Alexander said. "I know I'm not the one you love, but you can have me if you want."

"You're a grown man," Neville said.

"So?" the raven-haired man and undid the glamour. "Don't tell me I'm bad-looking."

Neville looked into the frosty blue eyes and then to the tattoo. He reached out and touched it.

"You're giving yourself to a teen," Neville murmured.

"Sometime has to be the first," Alexander whispered.

-o-

It hadn't been as strange as Alexander thought, having sex. It did hurt a bit, but Neville had been careful, more careful than he had expected the teen to be.

He slowly sat up and Neville stared at him. They were both panting a little, and then Alexander smiled before gently kissing the teen.

"There," he said softly, stroking Neville's cheek, "now you're a man."

Neville blushed and dressed quietly.

"Will it hurt?" Neville asked.

"No," Alexander promised. "It will feel like you're going to sleep."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Neville nodded, took a breath and then closed his eyes. Alexander took out his wand, pointed it at Neville's forehead and whispered:

"Avada Kedavra."

-o-

They found Neville's body when Hagrid was going to have his class. The body was hardly recognizable as the teen, but Augusta Longbottom could identify him and he was the only student missing.

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was thick with sadness. No one made any real noises. No one made homework or played games. Alexander was sitting in the dorm on his bed with Neville's wand in his hands. He had taken it because he had done so a few times when he assassinated someone back in 1941. He would send it to Augusta, and hopefully someone would recognize the pattern. Badly broken and abused body, the wand sent home… it would make them alert that a nameless killer was back.

-o-

Dumbledore was getting furious. Something was going on, he knew that. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling someone bad was inside Hogwarts. Augusta had come to him with her grandson's wand and said it had been sent to her. Dumbledore remembered vaguely the mysterious assassinations back in 1941. All the victim's wands had been taken and then sent to their families.

Someone was back to kill some more. Dumbledore just needed to figure out whom.

-o-

Alexander walked down the corridor, quiet as he looked around. Suddenly he heard:

"Harry?"

Ginny came forward, her shirt open a bit too much. Alexander looked at her and decided she was dead.

"Hi, Ginny," he forced himself to say while he mentally grinned. "What is it?"

"I wondered if we could talk," the girl said. "Maybe in private."

He shrugged and she nearly lost control and smiled in satisfaction. However, she made it into a small smile and walked to a classroom. She opened it and entered. Alexander followed, closed the door and wandlessly and nonverbally cast silencing spells and locking charms. Now no one could get in unless he wanted to.

She turned to him only to face a wand.

"Harry?" she squeaked out.

"Sorry, miss," Alexander said, "Harry Potter is no longer available."

He undid the glamour and put on a new one immediately so she couldn't get a glimpse of his real look.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

"I have no name," he replied, stepping closer. He swept the long brown hair away from his eyes and looked at her.

"What did you do to Harry?" she screamed.

Insane smile.

"I killed him, miss."

-o-

Alexander stepped out from the room, invisible and continued down the hall. Once he deemed it safe, he became visible and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. He walked past Hermione and Ron like they did not exist and sat down next to Lavender. She offered a weak smile and said:

"They said they couldn't find who killed Neville."

"They have to," Alexander said and shook his head a bit. "His death was a waste. He was a great wizard."

"And a good friend," Parvati added as she looked up from her plate.

"A good friend," Alexander repeated and took some chicken.

-o-

A scream startled most students. A Hufflepuff girl came inside the Great Hall as the teachers rose. Tears ran down her face and she shouted out:

"Ginny Weasley! She's… she's dead!"

The whole Hall was dead silent. Alexander ducked his head to hide the smile he couldn't get rid off. Then the screaming began. Teachers ran to the girl and made her show the way. Ron was flabbergasted and Alexander had the urge to laugh. He put his hand over his mouth to hide the grin and peered up. Everyone, except perhaps some Slytherins, was in panic. Their fear washed over him and he shivered a bit. So good. He wanted more. More fear to feed on, more room to release his magic. He wanted to kill so many people and hardly cared who. He had picked up a bit of how Dumbledore fought but he still needed a few more weeks to get more information. By Christmas, he would be back with Voldemort. Maybe he could persuade the man coming to France to see Carmilla and Fiore.

-o-

Dumbledore was climbing the walls. Someone had killed Ginny Weasley and now her wand had been sent to her parents. This was outrageous! His first thought of who had done it was Alexander Viator, but he was dead. He must be dead! But still he could not shake off the feeling he was lying to himself.

-o-

"You're risking too much by coming here!" Voldemort said as Alexander stroke Nagini's head. It had gone three days since Ginny's death but Alexander had taken the risk so he could see his friend.

"No, I'm not," Alexander said. "The security is too poor now. Come here and stop fretting."

Voldemort stepped over to the couch and sat down. Nagini moved a bit so Alexander could gently gather the man into his arms.

"I'm never going to leave you, little one," Alexander said.

"Never?" Voldemort said.

"Never. I promise."

Voldemort smiled a bit at the sarcastic 'I promise' but held onto the man tighter.

"Tom, while I do like your hugs, you're crushing my lungs…"

The Dark Lord let go a little and let his head rest on the raven-haired man's shoulder.

"You killed Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley," Voldemort said after a while. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I did," Alexander replied.

"Why Longbottom?"

"He knew I wasn't Harry. He didn't exactly get angry when I said I had to kill him."

"What did he do?"

"He asked if it hurt. I said no and then he closed his eyes."

"Not telling me the whole truth," the man accused.

"You really want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Alright… I let him fuck me."

"You what?"

Alexander looked at Voldemort and said with a faint smile:

"Don't look so surprised. He needed some comfort."

"And you let a boy take you?"

"Actually it felt rather good," Alexander said.

Voldemort shook his head. "You let a teenager fuck you," the Dark Lord finally said.

"Yes, I thought we had already established that."

"Just trying to melt it."

"Want to see the memory?"

"No!"

Alexander laughed.

Tbc…

* * *

Aright, maybe not all the things I promised was in this chapter but what the hell; I couldn't figure out more to write at the moment.

Chapter ten: Some more killing, and then Dumbledore and Alexander finally meet eye to eye!

This fic is drawing to its end; next chapter will most likely be one of the last. Well, look forward to chapter ten!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Chapter 10

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: None. It may be some implied, but nothing for real.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Alexander Viator was Harry Potter

_Warnings for this chapter: Attempted rape (not very explicit), minor gory details._

-o-

**Chapter Ten**

Alexander popped another chocolate in his mouth as he twirled the quill around. He was sitting on his bed and had gotten a moment's peace after a boring day. Should he kill Parvati and Lavender or not? To do or not to do? He felt ridiculous as he lifted his hand and remade the position he had seen for Shakespeare's Hamlet several years ago in a book. He let the arm drop and continued to think. He should kill them; they liked Harry, not Alexander. They would never betray the Light, right? Hey, he had killed Neville! They were devastated over the teen's death, so he should kill them!

But… if he really should kill them, why did he feel so bad about it?

-o-

Alexander watched the Bloody Baron at the Slytherin table before looking at Draco. He looked a bit like his grandfather, and it made the pain in the man's chest increase. He looked away.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?"

He looked up at Parvati and her eyes widened.

"You're all pale!"

She put a hand against his forehead and said:

"Harry, are you sick?"

Actually, it felt like he was going to puke his guts out but thank you for worrying. Great, he was starting to speak to himself; clear sign you were going mad.

"Maybe a little," he confessed, breaking himself from his thoughts.

"You should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Lavender said. "Come on, go! We'll tell professor Flitwick where you are."

"Okay," the man said. "Thanks."

He walked out from the Great Hall and steered his way towards the Infirmary.

"Potter!"

He turned and saw Severus coming. He groaned and leaned against the wall. He felt seriously ill by now and had no patience what the man wanted.

The black-dressed man came forward and was about to speak when he saw the raven-haired man's pale complex and his slightly shaking body. Instead of speaking, Severus grabbed him and helped him to Madam Pomfrey.

-o-

Poppy Pomfrey was shaking slightly as she locked the doors to the Hospital Wing. She turned around and looked at the 'teen' lying on one of the beds. She walked up to him and slowly burnt the parchments with his medical history. The eyes opened and she said:

"Hello Mr Viator."

He stared at her. The medic huffed and repeated:

"Hello Mr Viator."

Alexander mumbled a greeting and only then did she continue:

"You're suffering from a phenomena some call over-store of magic."

"Let me guess; I have too much magic around my core?"

"Correct," she said. "What have you been doing?"

"Tom was right," he huffed. "I don't have any self-control."

She looked at him for a long time. Alexander remembered her when she was young; wide eyes, eager to help and a shy smile on her lips. She had been nice. The medic witch opened her mouth and whispered:

"Mr Viator… Alexander. How in Merlin's name are you alive?"

"Well, aren't you interested?" the man said and rose up on his elbows. "Why did you lock the doors?"

"Because I didn't want anyone come inside in case you decided to kill me."

"Kill you? My dear Poppy, don't think I've forgotten you stood up for me in the past. I don't care if you hate me today; you will not get killed today."

"I understand you just want to protect T-Tom. But killing won't help."

"It helps me," Alexander said. "It mends my heart and stills my mind. Now, how long do I have to be here?"

-o-

Alexander, even when he was Harry, never really liked Flitwick. He had no idea why, or what he had against the small professor. Flitwick was a good professor, and he was fair. So why? Beside the fact he was total loyal to Dumbledore, the man had no faults. But there was the problem.

It was because he was totally loyal to Dumbledore that he would need to die.

Alexander opened the door and saw Flitwick swiping clean the black board. Dressed in a neutral purple robe and his normal assassin-look he stepped in and locked the door. Flitwick turned around and immediately fired a spell at him. The man flicked it away lazily and stunned the small wizard. He conjured ropes and bound Flitwick before waking him up. The small man was strong despite his size and began struggling.

"You're stronger than the others," Alexander mused. "Not even the miss in the Tower put up a fight."

"You are the one who killed all those innocent people?" Flitwick said angrily.

"Neville Longbottom's death may have been unnecessary but the other two deserved what was coming," the raven-haired man said as he crouched down. "Now tell me, mister, do you know who I am?"

"A killer! A worthless and cowardly killer!"

"Not quite," Alexander said and tilted his head. "I am a killer, but I'm not worthless or a coward."

"Dumbledore will finish you!"

"Oh, he already tried," the man whispered next to Flitwick's ear. "Over 50 years ago he tried. It didn't work."

"You can't be…"

"Goodbye, mister." Alexander lifted the wand and slashed it through the air. Blood sprayed out onto the ground. The coppery scent made Alexander moan. He was a bit worried about the fact he got excited by blood, but pushed it away a few moments later. Why worry? He was having fun.

-o-

Screams echoed through the Great Hall as Flitwick's dead body came to rest against the Head Table, his eyes staring hollowly against the students.

Alexander watched it all play out from his seat by the Gryffindor table, and set his eyes on the two girls next to him. Lavender was holding her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide-open and terrified. Parvati didn't look much better. He set his eyes somewhere else. He had to kill them. He just had to… right?

-o-

Next on his list was the Herbology teacher since she was too loyal to Dumbledore as well. He had still torn opinions whether to kill McGonagall or not, and decided to leave her until later. Once he was in action he would get a look on which side she was on.

Alexander moved quietly into the greenhouse, and saw Sprout working on some plant. He recognized the few plants in this one, and saw no one was too dangerous. He changed into his normal looks and stepped forth. The woman looked up and they had each other at wand-point immediately.

"Nice reflexes," he remarked.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now who are you?"

"Me? No one special."

"I will call on the headmaster."

"Oh, you will? Do so; it just means I get to kill two people instead of just one tonight. Lucky me; my little brother would be jealous."

"What are you talking about?" she said with a short laugh. "Like someone like you can defeat Dumbledore, the lord of Light!"

"Lord of Light? Merlin, why are you all so obsessed with the man?" Alexander asked. "Didn't you know he murdered an innocent student on Hogwarts?"

"The boy had committed several crimes!"

"Then why didn't he get a trial like everyone else does?"

Sprout fired a curse, but Alexander flicked it away easily. Ropes sprang out from his wand and bound her arms and legs. She fell down onto the floor, cursing him. He kicked the wand out of the way and smiled down at her.

"Goodbye," he said. "You were a good teacher but too Light for my taste."

-o-

Students were pulled out from Hogwarts, frightened parents sending mountains of letters to the school. Dumbledore was finding it hard to find excuses to let the children stay there; the usual 'It's the safest place for a child to be when in war' did not work anymore since someone was killing people from the inside.

He had ordered Hermione and Ron to get back into Harry's good grades immediately so he could get a better surveillance over the boy. He had already tried to approach Parvati and Lavender but the girls hadn't listened. They said Harry was their friend and they would not betray him like Ron and Hermione had done. That was so ridiculous. He needed to get Harry under control as soon as possible.

-o-

Alexander twirled his quill, looking at it with fascination. He was going to talk to Lavender and Parvati. He would tell them who he was. And if they wanted to hate him, if they wanted to leave him, then he would let them go. Away from the school. Away from all the traitors. He had come to care about them slightly, because they saw him as a normal person, not as a celebrity. He couldn't kill them. He wasn't that far gone yet.

-o-

"Harry?"

He nearly growled when he heard Ron's sneer. He looked over at the redheaded teen and said:

"What?"

"Why are you in Neville's bed?"

"Maybe because I feel like being in Neville's bed," Alexander replied. He felt cold. His own bed didn't help. He wanted Voldemort. He wanted Abel. He wanted to be safe in their warm embrace, hearing Nagini's huffing and puffing about them and Theo's laughter, John's smile. He wanted to go home. But he could not. Not yet. So he settled on being in Neville's bed, because it felt warmer and safer than in his own.

"Dumbledore wanted to see you," Ron said. "Now."

"I don't want to see him," Alexander said and turned back to watch the quill.

"Harry, now!"

"Don't order me around," the raven-haired man warned. "I don't want to see him, so I won't go there to see him."

Ron had enough. He locked the door to the dorm in case Seamus and Dean would come and stalked up to the bed. He forced 'Harry' down onto the floor and said:

"You will go to Dumbledore now!"

"Try to make me!" Alexander shouted. "Let go of me!"

He was roughly pushed onto his stomach and Ron hissed in his ear:

"Dumbledore said I could use whatever means to get you there. If it means I have to rape you and then drag you there I will! The more submissive you are, the happier he'll be!"

Alexander froze for a moment. His pants were unbuttoned by the teen's hands and roughly pushed down his hips. The man began to struggle because he was not going to let that damn redhead do anything to him.

"I bet you'll be as slack as a whore's pussy," Ron sneered, struggling to get Alexander's underwear off. "Bet you'll scream real good once I'm inside."

Alright, it was obvious the teen had carried around the idea of rape longer than a few minutes. From the looks of it, Ron seemed to have wanted to do this ever since Alexander really was Harry.

However, he wouldn't let that happen. Alexander grabbed the hand struggling with his clothes, added magic and crushed the bones in the hand. Ron screamed. Alexander threw the teen into the wall while putting up silencing charms and locked the door as Ron's spell had worn off.

Alexander rose up, fixed his clothes and released the glamour. Ron stared at him. The man grabbed the broken hand and wrenched it around, making the redhead scream again.

"You think raping me would be fun?" Alexander asked. "Sorry, I maybe open my legs for strangers but not for you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Just a simple killer according to Albus Dumbledore," the man said. "And the last thing I would like to be called is whore. I don't fling myself at every cock I see, and I wouldn't let you do me even if I got paid."

Ron seemed incapable of speaking.

"Got nothing to say?" Alexander said. "Pity. I liked Neville's last moments more."

"You killed Neville?"

"Does it matter if I did? Does it matter I killed miss Trelawney, mister Flitwick, miss Sprout, Neville and that bitch you call sister?"

"You killed Ginny!" Ron spat into his face. "I'll kill you!"

Alexander thrust his hand forward, his magic forming a blade. Ron stopped and blood came out from his mouth. The man smiled insanely, twisted his hand around and dragged out the teen's heart.

-o-

Seamus and Dean stepped into the room only to feel the odour of blood. The door shut behind them. They whipped their wands out. Suddenly a male voice was heard:

"You shouldn't have come."

Alexander stepped out from the shadows, one hand still holding Ron's heart. They stared at him in horror.

"Goodnight," the man said gently and a sickening green light came from his free hand.

-o-

Parvati and Lavender looked at the man who had just finished explaining.

"You killed Neville," Lavender finally dared to utter. He nodded, seemingly to regret that one death. "Why?"

"He knew I wasn't Harry. Besides, he didn't want to live," Alexander lied. He couldn't tell them he had been afraid Neville was going to turn him in. And the look in Neville's eyes had told him the teen was not so willing to live after hearing Harry was dead.

"You are a friend of the Dark Lord," Parvati said.

"Listen, I don't have much time," Alexander said. His hand was still bloodied from the heart he had been holding but the girls had not cared too much about it. "If you want to be on my side, fine. If you want to get the hell away from me, that's fine too. If you are not on my side, I suggest you pack and run the hell away from this place."

They looked at each other. Parvati turned to him and said:

"You want to protect us."

"Yes, I admit I want that," Alexander said. "You are two great people, and two good friends. I don't want you dead."

"We want to protect you too!" Lavender shouted. "We don't want you dead."

"That's nice of you to say that. I can protect myself though, and if not I have a back-up plan."

"Back-up plan?" they asked.

"Viator means Traveller in Latin. I picked it for a reason," Alexander said. "Traveller of Time is one of my names. One of the others is Immortal Child."

-o-

He walked down to dinner as usual. He knew Parvati and Lavender was already gone from the school, having gotten directions of where to go. Bellatrix had the orders to pick the two girls up.

He knew he was going to act tonight. He would kill Dumbledore tonight. One last show, one last clue and then Dumbledore would see.

He spoke the incantation under his breath and then took a sip of his water. He was feeling giddy, happy. He would soon go back to Voldemort and then no more pretending, no more hunting. Just being himself.

Ten seconds; he thought over every move he had seen the headmaster do.

Nine seconds; the goblet was put down with almost numb fingers.

Eight seconds; he looked over at the Head Table. The Order had gathered as well to protect the students.

Seven seconds; suddenly Slughorn claimed he had forgotten something he wanted to show Dumbledore. He would be back in a few minutes. Good.

Six seconds; the students watched as the potions professor disappeared.

Five seconds; Severus' jaw clenched, black eyes seeking out emerald. The man in disguise smirked.

Four seconds; Alexander's eyes darted from Severus to the doors.

Three seconds; Hermione leaned over to ask him where Ron was.

Two seconds; he gave her a feral grin.

One second; the doors banged open.

Zero, and three bodies came flying inside. Seamus ended up on the Ravenclaw table while Dean skidded across the floor and ended near Alexander and Hermione. Ron's flew up and over the Head Table to crash into the wall behind it. Alexander was up within a moment and by the stairs in the next. Students screamed and Dumbledore looked at him. He had put a simple glamour over himself, not the complex one as before. He let the glamour melt away from his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. Blue met blue. Fake kindness against ice. And then Dumbledore roared:

"Everyone, come here!"

Students, blinded by fear, ran up towards the Head Table. Some of the Slytherins stayed though, not afraid. Dumbledore ignored them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione screamed. "Come here!"

Dumbledore threw a curse on Alexander. He shielded himself as he heard Hermione scream:

"What are you doing, headmaster? You just attacked Harry!" Her shrill voice made him want to throw up. He could see through her clear as day; she was not worried about his safety, she just did not want to die because the Boy-Who-Lived was gone.

"He's not Harry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his voice echoing around the Hall. The screams died out.

Alexander turned fully around to look at Dumbledore, slashed his arm out to make the dust go away with a burst of magic and slowly undid the glamour. Everyone watched in fascination or horror as he grew taller, his hair came to rest around his waist in small curls, his robes changed into complete black and his skin grew abnormally pale in the light. Frosty eyes lit up with something akin to insanity and a tattoo slowly crawled onto his skin on his left temple. He had a wand in his right hand, blood covering the left.

Alexander smiled at the old wizard, who by now was white of fury but his eyes were large in surprise, and fear. The raven-haired man took a step forward and said, almost mockingly:

"Missed me Albus?"

Tbc…

* * *

Cliffy!

Alright, next chapter is probably the last. Chapter eleven will be the climax obviously. Who will win, our Alex or Dumbledore? Will Voldemort come? Will Dumbledore see what he has created?

I'll try get it out ASAP, ok?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	11. Chapter 11

**Friend of Lord Voldemort**

**Summary**: Alexander Viator is back in the game, and he's planning for a big surprise.

**Pairing/s**: AbelAlexander in this chapter.

**Warnings**: Blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

Last chapter, folks! Enjoy!

_Warnings for this chapter: Um, a bit of blood, a bit of torture, slash._

-o-

**Chapter Eleven**

Dumbledore's face twisted and he all but growled out:

"Alexander Viator…"

Alexander mock-bowed to the headmaster and said with a sweetly voice:

"Yes, I believe that's my name, Albus. Nice to meet you too."

"You died in 1941!"

The raven-haired man moved down the stairs slowly, twirling his wand in his hand. Everyone else was still, their eyes wide and staring at the man who just had looked like Harry Potter.

"Did I?" he finally said with a small smile. "Then how come I'm walking here?"

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore shouted.

"Don't worry about Harry," Alexander said. "He didn't die too painfully. But you don't care about that right? You just care if he could kill Tom or not."

"You killed Harry Potter?" the headmaster said with wide eyes.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Alexander said. "A little gift for Tom that's all."

Dumbledore raised his wand and screamed:

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse speeded towards the man who did not move. It hit square in his chest and someone screamed. But they all stared in horror when he didn't move. He raised his head from where it had fallen when he had looked at the curse on his chest and locked eyes with Dumbledore. His eyes were shining with insanity.

"I don't think that trick will work on me again," he said gently.

-o-

Voldemort pulled on his battle robes while Abel and Theo coaxed Nagini to come out.

"Why would he do something so stupid to attack a whole school on his own?" Voldemort asked.

"Because it's Alex," Theo said. "You know him; reckless, impatient and no self-control whatsoever."

"But alone!"

"He obviously didn't think ahead!" Abel said. "Let's not argue now; instead we should concentrate going to him!"

Voldemort rushed out from the room and met the Death Eaters.

"We are going to Hogwarts now," the man said. "If the wards don't allow us in, we will break in. Understood?"

They all cheered but the Dark Lord could care less. His big brother was alone against the leader of the Light. He had go get to him as soon as he could.

-o-

The students starred in horror at the man who had just withstood an Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore still had his wand out, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Alexander continued to walk and said:

"Did you think that would be enough to kill me, Albus?"

"How?" the headmaster finally got out.

"How?" Alexander said. "Easy; I didn't die the first time you threw the Avada Kedavra on me. I just got sent into the future."

"What?"

"I was sent to the year 1984," Alexander said. "A wee bit painful yes, but certainly not enough to kill me."

"You will die today!" Dumbledore shouted out. He threw a nonverbal spell and a bright red light came out from his wand. Alexander cast a _Protego_ and then threw the shield and spell aside.

"I told you, old man, your tricks won't work on me," the raven-haired man said.

"You created Voldemort!" Dumbledore screamed and they all stared at the man with frosty blue eyes and a sickly gentle smile.

"I didn't," Alexander breathed out. "_You _did."

"I did what?" the man shouted, hysterical. "I would never create a monster!"

"You created Voldemort by 'killing' me," Alexander said. "If you hadn't, so many things would have been different. I gave Tom that name, yes, but I never said he should aim for world domination."

"You're lying!"

Alexander looked at the headmaster for a long time. Then…

"You know, once upon a time I didn't hate you," he said to the older wizard. "I didn't outright hate you until you tried to kill me with Veritaserum."

Gasps were heard but Alexander was not finished.

"I mean, what sensible teacher pours in a whole bottle of Veritaserum into a student?" he asked and Severus narrowed his eyes in anger at the headmaster, almost unconsciously. "After that, my passion became hating you. I guess it transferred to my friends as well."

"You destroyed so many people," Dumbledore said. "If justice had been done, you would have rotten away in Azkaban!"

"But I didn't," the raven-haired man said with a grin. "Why? Because who would think a sixteen-year old boy tortures a fellow student to insanity and acts like an assassin because he's bored?"

"Assassin?"

"I killed a few people back then," Alexander, waving his hand. "Can't remember them all."

"Gram Johnson?" Dumbledore asked.

The man blinked and thought for a while.

"He was probably one of them," he finally answered. "Who cares?"

"You're just a simple killer," the headmaster spat out. "Nothing else but a monster needed to be disposed off! You're insane!"

"Call me insane if you so wish," Alexander said with a feral grin. "I already know I am."

As if that was the trigger, the raven-haired man and Dumbledore ran towards each other wands out and both of them ready to kill.

-o-

Voldemort tore through the wards Dumbledore had created, his power rising frighteningly fast for each passing moment. His followers tried to keep up with him, but he was the first to get into the grounds. Theo, John and Abel followed next and they ran after the man as fast as they could. They would not let him down, and neither would they let Alexander down.

-o-

Alexander was over his head. Fighting the whole Order, Dumbledore and a few brave students was too much even for him.

-o-

Dumbledore felt victorious. Alexander would die and Voldemort would follow. And then the Wizarding World would be his.

He shot a nasty hex on Alexander and it hit him square in the chest that exploded in blood. Blood rushed out of the man's mouth and Dumbledore laughed. The others laughed too, or cheered.

All until Severus raised his wand and killed Moody. Dumbledore whirled around and met hateful obsidian eyes. The potions master was not afraid, not even as Alexander fell to the ground with blood gathering around him.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and said:

"You shouldn't have done that, Severus."

"And you should never have pointed your wand against Alex, fool," a hissing voice came from the doors.

Dumbledore turned to see Voldemort stand there, his eyes crazy and his jaw clenched. The Death Eaters stopped as they saw the raven-haired man lying on the floor, blood gushing out from his wounds.

"You never heard an army against one isn't exactly fair?" Voldemort asked the old man as he slowly stepped down.

"Who cares in war?" Dumbledore asked. "I did what I had to. I killed so the Light could survive."

Just then Alexander's hand twitched. He rolled over and coughed. He sat up, his wound completely ignored. He held his pounding head with one hand, raised it to look at the dumb-founded headmaster and screamed out:

"That's it! THAT'S IT! I've had enough! I tried to play nice, but you just didn't get that! Fine! FINE! We'll play it your fucking way!"

Now the whole hall had regrouped; the Light by the Head Table and the Death Eaters with their children by the doors.

Alexander rose up, staggered and then straightened up with a snap. Draco, Pansy and Theodore Junior stood by their parents, or in Pansy's case, her grandfather John, and stared. Theo hawked slightly at the sight. His son Alexander, the blonde elder Malfoy and John turned to him. John sighed and said:

"Well…"

"That's our Alex, alright," Theo said thoughtfully. John looked at the bloodied man and said:

"He still freaks me out."

Theo made round eyes as he looked at John. So did Abel, who had mystically appeared with them. Finally the half-vampire said:

"My dear John, was there a time he didn't?"

They all watched in morbid fascination as Alexander's wounds healed and left him as he looked before. He grinned at the headmaster and said:

"Maybe I should've let you know I'm immortal."

Dumbledore screamed in rage and sent an Avada Kedavra against Voldemort. The Dark Lord threw it away lazily, his temper going down since Alexander was alright. He walked to stand beside his friend and Dumbledore said:

"You will not win! The Light always conquers the Dark!"

"Keep on talking," Alexander said, walking closer. "We don't care. We never cared of what _you_ thought."

The man backed away but Alexander was suddenly in front of him. He slammed his palm into the headmaster's forehead and said quietly, for the old man's ears only:

"I want you to look. I want you to see what you did to me. Not only as Alexander Viator, but also as Harry Potter."

The scream tearing from the old wizard made the Light flinch. His withered hands clawed at Alexander but the raven-haired man only laughed at the pitiful excuse for human standing in front of him. Dumbledore's eyes rolled back and forth like on a crazy man as he felt all the pain Alexander had felt. He saw how much he had destroyed everything.

Before everything went black, he heard Alexander say gently:

"I was supposed to be the lightest and purest wizard in this world. But you know what? I ended up creating one of the darkest one. What's even better; I don't regret it one bit."

-o-

The Light screamed as they saw Dumbledore fall down, blood pouring from his eyes and ears. Alexander straightened up, took a deep breath and his voice echoed in the hall:

"Game over."

The Light was still for a moment. Then there was screams of rage and they ran forward. Alexander smiled and ran forward as well, the Dark following. They clashed together violently, spells flying all over the hall.

Alexander danced around the people, searching for a certain bushy-head. He found it soon enough and grinned as Hermione saw him. Her eyes were filled with hatred and she threw a handful of hexes and jinxes at him. He laughed and blocked them all. He almost danced forward, and Hermione was horrified he was laughing so easily, so lightly. Like he hadn't just killed the Light's leader!

"You monster!" she screamed. "You will die for killing Ron, Harry and Dumbledore!"

"You don't even care about Harry," Alexander said sweetly. "Why should you want to revenge his death?"

"Because thanks to you we can't win!" she snarled. "Harry was needed to kill You-Know-Who!"

The raven-haired man had the nerve to smile at her. He twirled his wand around and said:

"Your right leg is broken, my dear."

She screamed in pain as the leg snapped underneath her. She fell down, eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Now, your right arm is going to be ripped off."

Voldemort heard the blood-hurling scream and looked over. His already pale face became white.

Hermione Granger, the Mud-blood, was holding the stump of her right arm while she screamed her lungs out. Alexander cocked his head as he looked at the mess he had created. He shrugged finally and Voldemort heard him say:

"Now, your eyes seem to be gone."

The Dark Lord shuddered at Alexander's evil grin. His big brother was crazy, he knew that, but ripping someone's eyes out… that was cold.

And yet Voldemort knew the blue-eyed man enjoyed every single moment of it.

-o-

The battle was short, intense and bloody. When they were finished, the Dark stood as victors. The Order lay scattered around, blood covering the floor and moaning was heard from the people who were still alive. Terrified children, those who had survived, were in groups, wailing and cowering away.

Alexander felt the power surge through his veins and he felt giddy. This was heaven, pure paradise. His robes were drenched in blood but he didn't seem bothered by it. He smiled to himself and watched his little brother command the Death Eaters around. Theo and John were sitting on the stairs with Abel, all three out of breath and minor injuries. He made his way over to them. Theo smiled and said:

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Alexander said. "Too bad it's over already."

"You look horrible," Abel commented. "First thing when we get back to Tom's Manor is throwing you into a bath."

"Why thank you," the man said and sat down. "It's just my clothes."

Abel rolled his eyes. His nose scrunched up and he said:

"Alex, I smell your blood."

"I maybe have a cut or two I didn't heal," the man replied. "No big deal."

"No big deal," John repeated. "No big deal my ass."

Alexander laughed.

-o-

Voldemort fought the urge just to pull Alexander close and Apparate to his Manor where no one would interrupt them. He had been terrified when he first saw Alexander lying on the ground, blood seeping out of him. Then the terror had turned to hysterical humour as the man shouted at Dumbledore, and the humour had turned into pleasure as he saw his big brother kill Dumbledore. His mind had changed moods all day, and he was getting a massive headache.

Yet he walked calmly down the path towards where you could Apparate. They had achieved a great victory this day, and Alexander had managed to turn a few students and teachers to his side. Minerva McGonagall had been given the truth by Alexander and had smiled sadly. She had nodded and said she would help them.

They had burned the bodies, after writing the names down and then decided the Ministry could wait until tomorrow. So now he was walking with Alexander by his side. The man was absently humming on something as he took light steps next to the Dark Lord. Voldemort got the feeling Alexander wanted to dance down the path. His big brother had always been like that.

They finally came to the point where they could Apparate, and Alexander smiled at him.

"Mind if I tag along with you?" he asked the Dark Lord. "I'm a bit tired…"

Voldemort held out an arm and Alexander wrapped his arm around the man's waist. They spun on the spot and disappeared.

They arrived in the Manor and Voldemort said:

"Bath, _now_."

"Alright, alright," Alexander muttered. "You sound like Abel."

"Where is he?"

"He should be coming any minute."

True to his words, the half-vampire arrived a few moments later and sat down on the closest chair. Alexander danced up the stairs to take the bath he was ordered to. Voldemort sat down next to Abel. They were silent for a while. Then…

"I'm never going to let him rise from the bed again," Abel said.

"I was just about to say that," Voldemort said and they looked at each other.

"Dear old Alex," the white-haired man said. "He's going to be the death of us…"

Voldemort could not help but agree.

-o-

Alexander grumbled as he was pushed down onto the bed and said:

"I'm not even sleepy."

"You're going to stay in that bed," Abel warned before settling down himself.

"Can't make me," Alexander said with a cheeky grin. The grin disappeared however as fangs sunk into his neck. He moaned and grabbed the white hair. Voldemort watched Abel suck lightly and his big brother's small tremor.

After a few more sucks Abel raised his head and licked the blood around his lips. Alexander slumped against the pillows and groaned.

"Great," he mumbled. "Now I can't get out of bed."

"That was the point," Abel said. "If you are good, I won't repeat that again."

"You will still suck my blood," Alexander complained.

"Yes, but I won't take as much as I did now," the half-vampire said. "Now go to sleep and stop making us worried."

Alexander felt the bed dip as Voldemort sat down and then two arms wound themselves around his waist and the Dark Lord's head came to rest upon his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said automatically.

"I'm telling you, if you scare me like that again…" Voldemort warned.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who worried."

"I'm not an idiot like you, Alex."

-o-

**Two months later**

Alexander looked out at the scenery, feeling at peace. Arms encircled his waist and Abel breathed into this neck.

"What do you want?" he asked the half-vampire.

"You looked cold," the white-haired man said, nuzzling his neck. "My marks are still there."

"Of course they are," Alexander replied irritably. "You almost tore my throat open."

"I did no such thing!" Abel said, offended.

Alexander snorted and he was turned around. Abel nibbled on his lips and whispered:

"But you have to admit you love me."

"Why should I?" Alexander said, teasing.

The taller man captured his lips and Alexander moaned. Of course he loved Abel; he had come to realize that. He loved the nagging half-vampire as much as his soul could; a different love than the brotherly love Alexander had for Voldemort. It was deeper, and made him feel better for each passing day.

"Alright, love-birds, time-out."

Abel whined and looked at the grinning Voldemort.

"Shush, away!" the half-vampire said, waving his hand like Voldemort was a small naughty child. "This is not a sight for children!"

"You call me a child?" Voldemort asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, you do look younger than us…" Abel said.

"Just because I look like I'm twenty doesn't mean I am," Voldemort snapped.

Alexander laughed at them both and they turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Abel asked.

"Nothing," Alexander said. "I just… I just feel so happy."

"Happy with us?" Abel asked.

"Happy with how everything turned out," the raven-haired man said. "Happy how I found you, happy that I have a little brother like Tom…"

It was not often he admitted that, but Voldemort and Abel were working together with Theo, John and Abraxas' portrait to break his high walls down.

-o-

**Later that night**

Alexander watched the stars. It was in February, and still rather cold. But he enjoyed the cold and closed his eyes for a moment. So much had changed…

The Ministry was now ruled by Lucius Malfoy, and the man was perfect for that. Hogwarts was up and running, Minerva as the Headmistress and Severus as Deputy Headmaster. They ran the normal classes, as if nothing had happened. In fact, not many things had really changed. Dark Arts were of course more accepted now, even if they had the normal share of rebellions.

Remus Lupin had listened to Alexander's tale, seen the memories for himself and then hugged the blue-eyed man for a long time. He had then smiled, a bit sadly, and said he was proud. The man now worked at Hogwarts as the Defence teacher.

Alexander and Abel were living in Riddle Manor with Voldemort; Carmilla visited as often as she could since her wanted-poster was gone and she was free of all charges.

Alexander opened his eyes and smiled.

"Lords comes and goes," he whispered to the stars. "But I will make sure this lord will remain."

End

* * *

That's the ending! Hope you all liked my story.

I don't know if I make a sequel to the sequel yet, but I won't make one right now. I got too many stories started. Maybe later I will return to this and make a sequel… to the sequel. -laughs-

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
